A teachers story
by jamacd97
Summary: Bella had changed since the Cullens left her 6 years ago. Her move to Denali Alaska to become the high schools physical education teacher put her right back where she was 7 years ago, meeting Vampires and trying to forget her past.
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat down on the bench as she watched the kids run around the track as she tied up her runner. After about 5 minutes she blew her whistle and called them over to her. She told the group of students to go inside, change and head home. The woman grabbed her bag and went towards her car lost in her thoughts.

Isabella Swan's life had changed a lot since she was 17 years old. After the Cullen's left, Bella's life changed around. She had graduated school, attended a college close to forks and graduated with a degree in Health and Physical Education. She had just moved to Denali, Alaska to start a new job at the local high school. It was her first day and she had yet to meet any of the other staff members.

She had quickly realized she needed to find something to do with her life after the Cullen's had left her life. Bella had taken up running to help her clear her head and to help with her clumsiness and realized quickly how much she actually enjoyed doing her physical education class and being active. She went into college wanting to do something in physical education and ended up being a teacher.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidently bumped into what she thought was a wall then realized quickly it was a human and was quick to apologize to the person. She looked up at the person she ran into and the first thing she noticed was the golden eyes that were focused on her.

"I am so sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." Bella said hoping to get out of the conversation quickly. The vampire before her just blinked. She shook her head quickly and smiled at the brunette in front of her.

"It's more than alright. My name is Kate Denali." She stuck her hand out and Bella had to repress the urge to groan and shook the hand in front of her. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I'm Bella Swan. I'm the new physical education teacher." Bella nodded slightly. The blonde in front of her just shot her a stunning smile.

"I'm the English teacher. I also happen to have a sister who is the math teacher." Kate motioned to the blonde who was walking towards them at the moment. "It was nice to meet you Bella." She sent the brunette a smirk and she pulled her car door open and slid into the drivers side. The two vampires quickly drove off leaving a stunned Bella behind.

The gym teacher shook her head trying to shake off the feeling she had after the run in with the vampires. She got into her car and started to head into the direction of her house. She then realized quickly that she had no food at her house so she had to make a pit stop at the grocery store. Her mind was wandering as she pulled into a spot and got out of her car.

Bella grabbed all the things she needed and swiftly made her way out of the store towards the car until her life was replaying in front of her eyes as she was quickly pushed down and had vampires arms wrapped around her as a car was wrapping around the vampires other hand. She looked up at the golden eyes as they bore into hers. She heard people screaming and sirens as her world went dark.

Kate's world was quickly falling apart as she held her mates body in her arms as she collapsed. Irina was next to her and prying Kates arms off Bella pulling her away from the scene as the ambulance pulled up into the parking lot. She watched as Bella was loaded into the ambulance and they drove off. Irina rubbed her arms as Rosalie and Esme came up to the two blondes.

"Kate she'll be fine. Carlisle is the doctor in Emerge today. Bella will be fine." Irina helped her sister into the car and drove them all home.

Carlisle was sitting at the desk in the emergency room when he heard the sirens and got up grabbing his gloves. The door flung open and a stretcher came in. The scent was familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it until he saw the brown curls and a face that he hadn't seen in over 6 years. Bella Swan lay unconscious on the hospital bed before him. He quickly read the chart and learned that she had been hit by a car.

He looked over at her and quickly took in her appearance. He noticed the similarities between this car accident and the one she had been in in high school. He quickly did what he needed to do to help her.

It was about 30 minutes later when Bella slowly woke up. She blinked her eyes and noticed the fluorescent lights above her quickly realizing that she was in the hospital. She groaned and tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by a cold hand.

"You can't quite sit up that fast Isabella." Bella instantly recognized the smooth voice of Carlisle Cullen. She pried her eyes open and blinked a few times before her vision finally cleared and the perfect face of the vampire doctor before her eyes. She slowly sat up and he slid a couple of pillows behind her to prop her up. "How are you feeling young lady?"

Bella just snorted in response as she looked at the golden eyes of the man she once considered a father.

"Technically doc, I'm older than you now." She raised her eyebrow at the man who chuckled rolling his eyes at her. "But I'm fine… it seems Kate has the same reflexes Ed- your son has." Carlisle just nodded at the brunette as said blonde peeked her head around the curtain. Kate gave a small smile towards her cousin and stepped fully into the little room.

"Bella. I was so worried." Bella furrowed her eyebrows at the vampires worry. Kate sat beside the bed wringing her hands nervously which just confused the human more. Bella looked over to find her doctor but just saw curtains.

"Kate… why are you here?" Kate sighed looking down at her lap squeezing her eyes shut. Bella reached over and squeezed the shoulder of the vampire. "Kate. What is happening in that brain of yours?" Kate looked up and sent a small smile to the human.

"I'm just… I'm not sure how to tell you this… I know you know what I am… I need to know if that's okay with you…" Kate bit her lip looking at the brunette in the bed.

"I'm not… Kate are you worried that just because you're a vampire I won't be your friend or talk to you at school?" Bella asked quirking her eyebrow looking at the blonde. Kate shrugged lightly placing her hands on the railing on the hospital bed. Bella placed her hand on top of hers. "Kate I'm not going to run away from you screaming if that is what you are worried about."

Kate chuckled at the human in front of her as she rolled her eyes. "Yes Bella. I'm so scared that you are going to run off screaming." Bella smirked at the blonde in front of her.

Carlisle walked in the room with a small smile on his face. "Alright Bella. I'm going to let you go today because you have no actual injuries." He smirked at the blonde who ducked her head biting her lip. "It was really nice seeing you again Isabella." Bella shot a small forced smile to the golden haired doctor without even looking at the man.

The brunette turned to put her feet on the floor and grabbed her bag. She stood and started to wobble which brought Kate over to place her hand on the small of her back. She nodded slightly to the blonde woman and pulled her jacket on.

"So your car is… kind of ruined so I could drive you home?" Kate asked perking up the end of the sentence to make it a question. "Or Carlisle could… his shift is over?" Bella quickly shook her head which caused both vampires eyebrows to thread together. Kate squeezed her hand and helped the brunette out of the hospital towards her car.

"What was that reaction to Carlisle?" Kate asked quirking an eyebrow at the brown-haired girl. All she got was a shake of her head and a small sigh.

"I'd rather not get into that part of my life right now." Bella sighed looking at the vampire. "If I'm being honest with you i want nothing to do with the Cullen's Kate. If that's going to be an issue…" Kate cocked her head to the side eyebrows furrowed.

"Can I ask why not?" Kate asked as she unlocked her car and opened the passenger side door for Bella. Isabella slipped into the front seat after placing her bag on the floor in front of her. She bit her lip contemplating.

Could she really trust Kate with the information? She was sure the Cullen family had told the Denali's their version of the story but she didn't know what that was exactly. She watched the blonde slide into her seat next to her and put the key in the engine. Bella looked down at her hands in her lap.

"No. You have to realize that we've only met today and well… im just going to say that I don't have any kind of relationship to the Cullens. I used to be very close with them but it did not end well with them." Bella chewed on the inside of her lip staring out the window watching the cars go by. "Turn here." She motioned to the next exit.

"You don't have to explain anything." Kate said going off the exit and following the directions Bella gave her as the drove home. The two teachers sat in silence until the blonde pulled into the driveway of the brunette's house. "If you need a ride to work tomorrow I can pick you up?" She asked glancing over at the blonde who just nodded slightly as she slid out of the car.

"Yeah. I'll go car shopping tomorrow after school. Thank you Kate." Bella said with a small smile and closed the car door.

The following day had Bella up and waiting by her front door for the vampire to pick her up. She was scrolling through her phone as she nibbled on an apple. She heard the car pull up in front of her house so she threw her jacket over her arm and pulled her bag over her shoulder. Bella opened the front door and saw Kate standing, leaning against her car arms crossed over her chest.

Bella's heart skipped a beat as her eyes glanced over the blondes body then made eye contact with Kate. The smirk on the blondes face meant she had heard the small intake a gasp of breath that the brunette had taken in. Bella bit her lip and made her way to the car after locking her front door.

The car ride to the high school was silent. Not an awkward quiet but a nice comfortable silence. The two teachers got out of the car and made their way to the school and to their respective classrooms. Bella gave the blonde a small wave as they passed the gym. She opened the door to her office and flipped her light on trying to keep her breath steady. Her heart beating a mile a minute she flopped down on her chair and closed her eyes, the image of the English teacher flashing in her mind.

Her entire day went by like any normal day and she found herself knocking on the English teachers classroom door at the end of the day. She heard a voice say "come in" so she entered the room. "Hey… could I catch a ride to the car dealership?" She asked shoving her hands in her back pocket of her jeans. The blonde looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Of course Bella." She closed her laptop and slipped it into her bag. The two women found themselves in the car and driving towards the dealership. "What kind of car do you want?"

"I want a truck. Similar to the one I had before. It's the last thing I have from my dad." Kate looked over with her eyebrows furrowed. Bella sent a sad smile her way and continued. "He passed away a couple of years ago. That's why I moved away from Forks." The blonde nodded pursing her lips as she pulled into the car dealership.

The next couple of weeks went by in a nice routine for the two as they found themselves becoming quite close. Bella found herself becoming fast friends with Kate and Irina. The three spending nights at Bella's house laughing and talking until the human would start to drift off. It was two weeks later when Bella's birthday came up.

The three teachers were sitting in the teacher lounge at lunch time, the two blondes pushing their food around on their plates.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" Irina asked stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork. Bella didn't respond right away not realizing they were talking to her about her birthday. She looked up at the two blondes when neither of them answered the question to see them both looking at her eyebrows quirked.

"Oh my birthday. I don't really celebrate my birthday… the last time I had any kind of celebration ended really badly…" The brunette bit her lip as her mind wandered back to her 18th birthday at the thought of the party. She was quickly brought back to the room she was in at that moment when Kate snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"That wasn't what she asked. What are we going to do?" Bella groaned running her hands over her face. Vampires.

"Last time I spent my birthday with a bunch of… well with your cousins I ended up bleeding after being shoved in a glass table after a small papercut." She shoved the bite of pasta in her mouth avoiding the questioning glances from the two vampires. The two then waved her off and looked at each other.

"So we'll all go back to our place and watch movies then?" Irina asked Kate who nodded with a small smile. "We'll make sure Laur is there. Tanya, Carm and E will be excited to meet her finally."

"Do I have a say in this at all?" The human asked looking between the sisters with her arms crossed over her chest. All she got was two head shakes and responded with a hum. Figures she wouldn't get a choice. How did she always end up with a bunch of vampires in her life?

"So tomorrow after school we'll all head back to our place. Is it cool if some of the Cullens are there?" Irina asked looking over at the human. Bella slapped her palm on her forehead leaning back.

"No Rina. I… no. Tonight if you guys come over I'll explain what happened with me and the Cullens. Bring everyone else as well." After agreeing when to meet at Bella's place that night the three teachers all headed back to their respective classrooms. The day went by uneventful and the three teachers found themselves sitting on the couches around Bella's living room waiting for the rest of the Denali Coven to arrive.

Kate had just made an awful pun when the doorbell rang and Bella got up rolling her eyes. She opened the door to see 4 golden eyed vampires. 3 of which she didn't know but one was a familiar face. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when she looked into the golden eyes of Laurent. She quickly composed herself and welcomed them all in to the house, stepping aside to give the French vampire a wide berth.

"Kate came up and wrapped one arm around Bellas waist looking over the brunettes face. Bella for her part felt herself relax slightly into the blondes grip as she sent a small smile towards Laurent. "Nice to see you again Laurent."

"You as well Isabella. It's been what… 7 years?" He asked quirking an eyebrow up. Bella nodded, closed the door and made her way into the living room leaving a very confused Kate in her wake. "How is your life going?" He asked the brunette as he sat beside Irina on the couch taking her hands in his.

Bella just nodded in understanding. "It's going alright. I see you found your mate when Carlisle and Esme sent you up here." Laurent nodded pressing a kiss into Irinas temple with a slight hum in agreement.

"What is happening?!" Kate asked as she plopped down on the loveseat next to Bella with an exasperated look on her face. Bella just patted her leg with a slight smile.

"He's actually part of the story of the Cullens'." She said then took in a deep breath and explained her story of the Cullens. How she had dated Edward. The baseball game. How close she was with the rest of the family. The birthday party and Edward leaving her in the forest. After she finished speaking she glanced over at Kate who looked ready to kill. Bella squeezed the blondes hand with a questioning look in her eyes.

The blonde shook her head slightly in the direction of her friend and took in a deep breath. "Sorry Bella… I just… the Cullen children said something different. Luckily Esme and Carlisle were fairly honest with us about what happened. We just didn't know what Edward and said to you when he left."

Tanya looked up from her hands which were folded in her lap in the arm chair. "Maybe… look Bela I hate to be this person but Esme and Carlisle miss you a lot… Esme isn't herself." She bit her lip glancing at her sister who gave a small nod. "Could they maybe come?" Bella closed her eyes looking down.

On one hand, she was nervous to see them again and have that pain brought back to her. On the other hand, she really honestly missed the two. She had always seen Esme as her mother figure, true she had Renee but Esme gave her what Renee never could. She gave her the comfort she needed from a mother. She saw Carlisle in a similar fashion and now more than ever could use a father in her life.

She felt someones hand squeeze her own and she looked up to see the golden eyes swimming with concern of Kate in front of her. She searched through the golden orbs for any kind of lying or anything else but saw nothing but love and concern.

Bella could feel herself slowly falling for the blonde woman in front of her. She knew she had to stop herself before she got to caught up with that world again. "I'm fine Kate." She squeezed Kates hand then looked over at Tanya. "Yes. But only Carlisle and Esme."

Bella felt her stomach doing somersaults as she walked up to the Denalis house to knock on the door. She had seen Carlisle's black Mercedes as she had pulled up which meant they were already there. Kate and Irina had been well behaved at school and didn't bring much attention to the humans birthday aside from decorating her office in balloons and streamers and forcing her to eat some cake at lunch.

She knocked on the door and wrung her hands together as she saw the door open. Kate grinning like the Cheshire cat, opened the door and pulled the brunette into her arms. "Hey Bells!" She said loudly. Her arm linked with the humans next to her and the two of them made their way into the living room.

Bella took a deep breath as they rounded the corner. Her eyes did a sweep over the room until they landed on the eyes of the woman she once saw as her mother. Esme's eyes were swimming with venom that would never fall as she studied Bella's face. Bella bit her lip and looked down at the ground as she felt tears start to swell up in her eyes.

She tried to take a shaky breath then felt two hands placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Esme standing right in front of her. Two tears leaked from her eyes and she felt a cold hand wipe the tears from her warm cheek.

"Bella… I am so sorry for leaving you…" She looked into the eyes of the woman and noticed something in her eyes was missing. The woman in front of her looked tired, her usual motherly appearance seemed gone. Her eyes looked lost as she stared into the eyes of the girl who they had left. "I know you don't want excuses but… our family is broken… the only kids left are Alice and Jasper… our family broke apart after leaving you. I love you Bella. I miss you so much."

The sincerity of the womans voice as it quivered in trying to hold back the sobs cracked what little anger she held towards the woman. The human lept into the womans arms and buried her face into her shoulder as she took a large shaky breath taking in the womans scent. She had missed her scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Of home.

"I missed you…" The brunette breathed as the caramel haired woman wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "I missed you so much Esme…"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: wow you guys seemed to really enjoy the first chapter. things go by pretty quickly in this chapter but the next few will go by slower. please leave reviews and let me know what you think! enjoy!_

* * *

Bella pulled back from the embrace slightly to meet with golden eyes that were swimming with venom. "Bella I will never leave you again." The caramel haired woman promised searching brown eyes. She could see the mistrust in the girls eyes and kissed her forehead again. "You can't trust me yet but I will earn it back."

The human couldn't say anything except for nod at the motherly woman as she took in a shaky breath again. Esme dropped her hands from cupping the girls face and stepped aside when she heard her husband cough slightly. The blonde man took a small hesitant step forward towards the brown haired girl. She met with his eyes and saw the fear run through his eyes. She raised her arms slightly which was all the man needed to sweep in and wrap the girls in his arms.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Isabella…" He muttered against her head. "Much like Esme I will also gain back your trust." Bella again just nodded as she pulled back from the hug. She stepped back from the two vampires and back to beside Kate who pulled Bella close to her by holding her waist.

She tugged the human to sit on the couch and sat beside her fighting the urge to pull her mate into her arms and hold her. Her hand went up and swiftly brushed away the few tears that were left on the warm cheek. Bella felt a pull towards the blonde and leaned into the vampires side as the others took their place around the living room.

Irina coughed next to Laurent to get Bella's attention. "I know you have some weird aversion to gifts but we all got you something so suck it up." Bella groaned as she was handed a small parcel by the smirking blonde. She rolled her eyes as she opened the wrapping paper, being extra cautious about getting a papercut and pulled the lid off the box.

Inside was a small bracelet with a small B engraved on a little butterfly. She covered her mouth and looked up at the vampire. "Thank you Rina. Its gorgeous." She shifted the box off her lap and gave the English teacher a strong hug. She was then handed a larger box from Carmen and Eleazar.

She slid her finger under the wrapper and used it to pull the paper open. Not even thinking she pulled and the paper sliced the pad of her finger open causing her to hiss and pull her finger out from the paper. Her mind flashed back to what happened exactly 6 years ago where she was in the same situation but with different vampires.

In an automatic reaction from the flashback her body started shaking as she was brought into an anxiety attack and pulled her knees up to her chest. She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands and tucked her head into her knees trying to catch her breath. She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and in a knee jerk reaction she pulled away from the hands shaking her head.

Her mind was running a million miles a minute until she heard the soft soothing voice of Esme calling her name. She looked up to meet golden eyes, her own eyes wide. Bella allowed Esme to pull her arms from around her legs and unclenched her hands. The caramel haired vampire then placed her hands on the humans shoulders. "Bella you need to breath darling." Esme stroked Bella's cheek. "Isabella… you need to take deep breaths. Follow my breathing please."

It took a few moments but Bella's breathing regulated again as the vampires all heard the air passing through her lungs again. Her eyes closed as she leaned into Kates side taking deep breaths. "Are you alright Bella?" Kate asked running her fingers through her brown curls. Bella nodded opening her eyes.

"I'm alright…" Her gaze fell down to her hands which Esme had taken a hold of an noticed her palms bright red from her fingernails. She saw the small papercut that had stopped bleeding and looked up around the room. Her eyes landing on Carlisle and pleading with the man to understand what had happened.

"The papercut sent you into an anxiety attack. The last time that happened in this exact same situation it didn't end well?" The doctor said ending the sentence on an up note as if making it a sentence. Bella nodded and looked back down at her hands. "Bella. Besides Esme and myself, everyone in this room is over a thousand years old and are not affected by the scent of blood."

"Esme… you…" Bella started before Esme cut her off.

"I was fine with the papercut until Edward shoved you into the glass table." She said, her voice sneering a bit at the name of Edward which shocked Bella. Her golden eyes had darkened a few shades and Bella shook her head. She reminded herself to talk about that with the woman later. "You mean to much for me to allow any kind of bloodlust I may have to take over." Bella sent the woman a small smile and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Bella then pulled away from the hug and turned to look at the present sitting beside her. Kate watched the humans face then grabbed the package from the couch and put it on her lap. "I'll unwrap for you so that doesn't have to happen again." Bella gave a sigh of relief and shot the blonde a smile which was quickly becoming the vampires favourite smile.

She turned her attention to the package on her lap and quickly unwrapped it and handed it back to Bella who smiled when she realized it was new sneakers. "Your old ones are looking rough and with the amount of exercise you do in them I figured why not." Carmen said smiling at the other brunette. Bella shot the Hispanics a large smile and turned to Tanya who had handed Bella a small bag.

She pulled the paper tissue out of the bag and looked down into it. Inside was a large box of chocolate almonds which as the vampires had quickly found out were Bella's favourite guilty snack. She laughed looking up at the coven leader who just shrugged with a small smirk on her face. "You could gain a few pounds and I know you can't say no to these." Bella laughed and rolled her eyes good naturdly at the vampire.

She was then handed another large package from the Cullen couple and looked up at them in shock. "You guys didn't have to get me anything…"

"Yes we did Bella. You may be older than me in physical age but we both very much still see you as one of our children so we had to get you something." Bella grinned at the man and ripped the paper open revealing a laptop. She looked up at the two with wide eyes. She was then handed a smaller box from the two and she quickly had it opened. She saw a jewelry box and looked up to meet the nervous eyes of Esme.

"If you don't like it you don't have to keep it but we need to prove to us how much we love you so…" Bella opened the lid and gasped. Inside was a small necklace which held the Cullen crest on it. She looked up at her mother figure with a large grin and tears in her eyes.

"I love it." She stated and the vampire flung herself into the humans arms kissing her cheek. "Will you put ut on?" She asked turning to the doctor who grinned in return and quickly had the clasp together around Bella's neck. Her hand immediately went up and she clutched the small charm in her hand.

Kate then coughed and bella looked over at the vampire. She felt a rush of air and looked around confused noticing everyone else had left. Her eyes wandered back to the blonde in front of her. "Bella… I know you don't want to get into this world again and you are probably scared to get into a relationship with someone but I need to tell you this. You know Edward wasn't your mate but you do have one." The vampire squeezed the humans hands lightly and took a deep breath. "It's me."

Bella felt like her heart dropped to her stomach hearing those words. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me or my family. Ill understand if you ignore Rina and I at school from now on. You don't need to feel pressured or anything. I'm fine with just being friends with you. You are so important to me and I will do anything to make you happy even if it means I get hurt by having to leave-"

Kate couldn't get anymore words out as Bella leaned over and kissed the vampire chastely. She looked into brown eyes which were sparkling with laughter. "I'm not going to lie Kate. It scares the shit out of me to get into anything with you but I feel a pull to you I can't deny. I want to see how this plays out. You and I." The shit eating grin on Kates face was enough of an answer for bella who just pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "Youre really cute when youre rambling though."

"So you kissed me to shut me up?" Kate asked quirking an eyebrow at the brunette who just hummed and nodded in response. "I may have to ramble more often then." She was rewarded with a strong laugh from Bella. Her face had lit up with joy. "But I do have an actual present for you." She pulled a small jewelry box out and handed it to Bella.

The human opened the box which hadn't been wrapped and let out another gasp. Inside was a charm of what Bella could only assume was the Denali crest. "It's perfect…" She looked up at the blonde who just smiled and unclasped her necklace to place the charm on to it and closed the clasp again. The two crests falling together.

Later that night, Bella was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling as she held the two crests in her hand. Her life had flipped so much in the past 2 weeks and her mind was reeling. She never thought she would get close to any other vampire let alone end up being mated to one. She also thought she would never see the Cullens again let alone end up as part of their Coven.

Her mind wandered to Kate and she fell asleep to thoughts of the blonde vampire. The next morning she was woken by her annoying alarm clock which she quickly slammed down on it to turn it off and rolled on to her side pulling the blanket over her head. Her phone went off and she put her hand out to feel around her bed until she felt the smooth cold object.

Kate D: Good morning Bella. Am I picking you up for school this fine Friday morning?

Bella shot off an answer to the vampire.

Bella S: im game as long as we hang out at YOUR house after school today?

Kate D: sounds good to me! Oh by the way you may want to put your game face on. The Cullen "children" start school today.

Bella groaned into her pullow as she rolled on to her stomach. Her alarm clock went off and Bella reached over and unplugged the device as she sat up with a small shiver. She kicked her legs off the bed and fumbled her way to her door where she flipped her light switch on. She was showered and in the kitchen packing her lunch for the day when Kate knocked on the door.

"Come in K!" She shouted at the vampire who opened the door and followed the sound of the humans voice into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around the human as she zipped her lunch bag up.

"Ready for school today?" She asked, her only response was a groan from the human who turned around in the blondes arms with a small pout. "I'll take that as a no. If it makes you feel any better at least you only have to deal with Alice and Jasper this time. Rose and Emmet come on Monday. No deckward." Bella chuckled at the nickname for her ex boyfriend. "Come on. To the car we go. I can hear Rina moaning in the backseat for us to hurry."

Bella rolled her eyes but grabbed her bag and threw her coat on and followed the blonde to the car. Kate opened the door with a small smirk to the human who just hummed and slid into the front seat pulling her seat belt on. The car ride was quiet with the odd comment about the music or the traffic. Kate pulled into the faculty lot and the three slid out of the car. The math teacher quickly intertwined her fingers with the PE teachers which garnered a few stares from students but no one cared all that much.

Her morning was very happily Cullen free, she was headed towards the staff room when she saw a sign stating that the staff had to eat in the cafeteria that day as the staff room was closed for repairs. Bella felt someone place their chin on her shoulder and quickly smelt her favourite smell and knew it was her mate.

"I had Alice and Jasper in the same block today. They weren't as touchy feely as the normally are." Bella just shrugged and turned to face the vampire. "Come on lets go find Rina in the cafeteria." The two intertwined their fingers and made their way down the hallway and opened the door. Bella quickly made eye contact with Irina and kept it until she was sitting beside the blonde, the other blonde on her other side and opened her lunch kit.

"I can feel her staring at me." She muttered to no one in particular as she pulled her salad out and took a bite. She chewed then swallowed and turned her head to look at Kate. "Is she staring at me?" Kate just nodded with a small hum of agreement as she played with the apple in her hands.

Bella shifted and looked around until she saw the little pixie vampire who was staring holes into Bellas head. The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the raven haired girl who scowled and sat back slouching into her chair next to her husband who quickly glanced up and met the eys of the human. He nodded once and looked back down at Alice saying something to quietly and quickly for anyone to hear.

Bella turned back to her table and noticed a few raised eyebrows at the moment that just happened. "Little siblings of an ex" She said non chalanty waving the other teachers off. Kate took Bella's left hand and gave it a small squeeze of encourgment. Lunch went by without any incidents and Bella quickly found herself standing in the gym, leaning against a wall, her clipboard in hand as she watched the student file into the room.

She saw the spiky hair bob up and down in the crowd as the kids all stood around staring at her. She pushed herself up off the wall. "Alright guys today we're going to play dodgeball cause its Friday. Everyone stand on the line over there." She motioned and the kids all went there except Alice who walked up to her and handed her a slip for Bella to sign. She did quickly and handed it back to the vampire. "Welcome to Denali High miss Cullen."

Alice snorted and shoved the paper in her pocket. "You too miss Swan." She sneered and turned on her heel. Bella quickly noted the lack of bounce in her step she used to have and the odd behaviour the teenager was omitting.

"Alright. Alex Gerald and Maddison James will be team captains and chose their teams. Alex on the right and Maddison on the left." She turned and sat on the bleachers as the kids teamed up and started playing. Her eyebrows shot up when Alice was quickly out, the raven haired girl sat on the bleachers not far from her teacher and stared at the ground. Bella noted the lack of light in the girls eyes and stood walking over to her. "Miss Cullen?"

Alice looked up and met the brown eyes of her teachers. Bella noted the vampire was trying not to show the venom that was welling up in he reyes. "Miss Cullen follow me to my office." She said quietly and turned to the others. "Alright you guys. I'll be in my office for a few minutes. If you need anything come and knock alright?" The students either nodded or ignored her as she turned on her heel and walked into her office.

Alice followed her old friend silently and sat in a chair across from the desk. She kept her eyes glued to her hands folded in her lap until finally Bella said something. "Alice…" Bella muttered forcing the vampire to look up at her. She noted the tiredness in her teachers eyes, the pain and mistrust she held on to.

"Bella… i… im sorry… you can switch me from your class if you want to…" Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I know you didn't want me in your life and I get it… I wouldn't either if you had left like I did…" Alice stood from her chair. "I'll go change and go to the office to get my schedule changed Miss Swan.

Isabella grimaced when Alice called her by her last name. She stood and grabbed the cold hand of her once best friend. "Alice I don't want you to change classes. I just… I wasn't expecting this until this morning when Kate texted me and told me about it." She sent a soft smile to the pixie who looked into the brown eyes. "Alice you lost your spirit." She noted when she couldn't see any smile on the vampires face.

"A lot of things changed when we left you Bells… we all knew that leaving was wrong but we were ashamed that we could just up and leave you so fast… I left part of you when we left… you were the first real best friend I ever had and it killed me to leave you…" Bella sighed and quickly pulled the teen into her arms. Alice melted into her arms and hugged her back tight.

"I missed you Bells…"

"I missed you too Ali…" The two girls pulled back with small smiles. "But do you really want to be best friends with your teacher who is now 6 years older than you?" She asked with a small laugh. All she got in response was a nod from the vampire as she was pulled back into the pixies arms.

"Yes I do because if youre part of our lives again maybe things will finally start to mend… maybe ill be able to see your future again." Bella pulled back with a small nod.

"That explains the scowl earlier." Alice just laughed then looked up at the ceiling with a pout when the bell rang. "I'm hanging at the Denali's after school… if the four of you want to come hang out…?" The teacher asked with a slightly questioning voice. Alice nodded vigoursly and skipped off to change and go to her next class. Bella looked down at her schedule and noticed it was a senior gym class next. Her head snapped up when she heard a small knock on her office door. "Come in."

The door opened and there, in all his glory was Jasper Hale. "Miss Swan I can't do PE today. I don't feel to well." Bella just nodded and stood.

"Well Mr Hale. It seems like you will have to sit next to me on the bench as the others play dodgeball." Jasper sent the human a small smirk as the two made their way to the bleachers. Bella quickly found two captains and sent the kids off the play.

"Well Miss Swan I guess you and I will just have to sit and talk." Jasper said as Bella sat back down. "I see you and my girlfriend are in good terms again. Maybe… we could be on good terms as well?" Bella just nodded and patted the knee of the man next to her.

"I would like that Jasper."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: oh wow guys. thank you so much for the reviews! im glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! And don't worry. I have many chapters planned that are going to include the likes of Victoria, Edward and the Volturi. _

_Keep the reviews coming! let me know what you like about it! _

* * *

Chapter 3

Seeing as it was the last block for the day, once the students finished their final game of dodgeball, Bella dismissed them, and the kids all filed out of the gym making their way to the changerooms. Jasper glanced at his teacher standing. "Ma'am. I'll see you later tonight." The Texan nodded his head in the direction of the brunette and made his way to the changerooms.

Bella wandered into her office and packed up her bag. She glanced up when Irina knocked on her door. "Hey B. Kate said to meet her at the car after school. She had a spare block last so she's just finishing up some paperwork she was behind on." Bella nodded slightly and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Why so pensive?"

The human looked up at the blonde sister shrugging. "I had Cullen's in my last two classes. Well technically a Cullen and a Hale. Alice was in my third block and Jasper in my fourth." Bella shrugged as the blonde linked arms with her as the two moved towards the car. "They're coming over later with Carlisle and Esme if that's okay?"

Irina just nodded humming as the brunette pushed the front door to the school open. Bella looked around and noticed Alice and Jasper slip into an older car. She nodded slightly to the pair who had made eye contact and waved slightly before they drove off. Bella noticed how odd it was that they were in such an old car. Something that clearly wasn't worth a lot of money. That along with Alice getting put out first in gym and Jasper not participating made Bella wonder about what the Cullen's had gone through.

Now she wasn't saying she felt sorry for them or felt like they deserved any sympathy compared to the crap Bella went through, but she did notice. Had their family truly fallen apart after they left Bella? She could see in both the eyes of Esme and Alice that they were both clearly not in a good place by the lack of warmth and light in their eyes. The lack of confidence in Carlisle and lack of bounce in Alice's bounce also helped solidify it.

Irina pinched Bella's hip lightly to garner the human's attention. "Earth to Bells." Bella's eyes snapped towards the golden eyes in front of her. "Where did you go there babe? I said its fine to have the Cullen's over." Bella just shook her head then smiled towards the vampire.

"Sorry got lost in my thoughts." Bella muttered smiling slightly. She yelped lightly when she felt Kate pinch her waist as she came up behind the other two. "Hey K." She smiled turning around to face her mate. "Ready to head to your place?" Kate just nodded and hummed slightly as she intertwined their fingers and made their way to the car.

Bella slid into the front seat next to Kate as Irina took the back seat, muttering something about being older so 'she should get the front seat cause she's 1000 years old after all'. Her mumbled just made Kate laugh out loud towards her sister. "Stop being a baby Rina. You can have the front seat on Monday." Bella turned around to face the pouting vampire and had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the face Irina was making.

"For being a thousand years old you sure do act like you're twelve. If it makes any difference, I challenge you to a game of Call of Duty when we get home." Irina's face lit up with a huge smile and nodded enthusiastically towards the human.

"You're on!" The blonde laughed as the brunette turned back around to face the front with a small smirk on her face. Kate rolled her eyes at the two in the car as she pulled out of the parking lot. She pulled on to the main street and headed towards their house in the middle of nowhere. As Kate pulled into the driveway Irina was out of the car before the other blonde could even stop the car.

When Bella finally found her way into the living room, she saw Irina sitting on the ground in front of the TV holding one controller out for her. She grabbed it and plopped down after throwing a pillow under her bum to help with her comfort. Kate walked into the room with Tanya a few minutes later. Kate automatically made her to behind her mate and wrapped her arms around the human's waist.

Bella instinctively leaned back into the blonde's arms as the vampire placed her chin on the humans' shoulder. "You guys are honestly 12 not 25-year-old women. Or in Irina's case, a thousand-year-old woman." The two just rolled their eyes at Kate as they started the game.

It was around 2 hours later when the Cullen's arrived, Bella and Irina were still dueling on CoD as neither had earned enough points to win. They kept really close in score as Bella killed Irina, Irina in turn then killed Bella with a grenade.

"Take that leech!"

"Oh no you don't. HA! Loser!"

"Oh, I'll get you for that!"

"Bite me!"

"In your dreams human."

Bella scoffed as she felt Kate's growl rumble in her chest at Irina's comment. Carlisle and Esme made their way into the room and rolled their eyes at the two as they sat next to Tanya on the couch. The two had spent the night before watching Bella and Irina fight like a couple of 12-year-old boys over the video game they were both truly engrossed in.

"Eat my dust bunny muncher." Bella growled as she blew Irina up with a grenade and made a decent step ahead in the game. Kate looked up and smiled at the couple as Carmen and Eleazar made themselves comfortable on the armchair. When Bella beat Irina 10 minutes later did she finally turn around and face the Cullen's. "Where's Alice and Jasper?"

Esme furrowed her brows and glanced at Tanya who just shrugged. "Bella had both in her class and she invited them over with you guys." Irina explained to everyone except the three teachers. Esme nodded and leaned back into Carlisle after shrugging one shoulder. The Hispanic couple were just about to say something when the vampires all heard the car pull into the driveway.

"Door is unlocked Al." Irina called out confusing Bella who just looked up startled at the blonde. "They just arrived."

"Ah." Bella nodded in response as she cuddled back into Kates arms again. Alice and Jasper walked into the room and were shocked by how close Bella was to Kate.

"Miss Swan. It's nice to see you again." Jasper smirked at the brunette who just rolled her eyes chuckling lightly. Alice skipped over to the couple on the floor and plopped down beside Bella. Bella just smiled in a tight line at the pixie.

Bella bit her lip as she looked down at her lap. She thought maybe things would be okay since she was fine with just Esme and Carlisle the previous night and she could handle Alice and Jasper one on one. She felt an anxious twitch in her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut willing herself to not cry. She reminded herself she was no longer the meek little girl who cried over anything.

Everyone was staring at the brunette until she snapped her head up. "Don't stare at me!" They all quickly averted their eyes except for Kate who just squeezed Bella's waist. Alice glanced up at Jasper wondering where Bella's emotions were, but the man just squinted his eyes then groaned and rubbed his temples when he tried to focus in on Bella's emotions.

"You won't be able to read her emotions anymore Jasper." Everyone's heads whipped around to look at Eleazar who just shrugged to all the curious stares he was receiving. "Just like Edward could never read her mind and now I'm sure Alice can't see her future." They all turned to Alice who just pouted and leaned back against the couch crossing her arms over her chest.

Esme sighed and ran her fingers through Alice's hair to calm the young girl down. Alice closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the woman's lap. The others all turned back to face the human again and she shifted in Kates lap and buried her face into her shoulder. Kate ran her fingers through brown hair kissing the humans temple.

Irina chucked the controller that Bella had been playing with towards Jasper and everyone got the hint to move on with the conversation. Jasper and Irina played their game, Alice had moved so she was up on the couch with Esme and had buried her head into the motherly vampires shoulder, Carlisle and Eleazar had retreated to the Hispanics office to talk about his findings with the doctor while Carmen and Tanya played a game of chess.

Kate stood pulling the human up with her and lead her up the stairs and into a bedroom. Bella could feel herself being pulled on to a bed and back into Kates arms. "What happened in there Bells?" She asked quietly pushing some hair out of the humans face. "When Alice and Jasper came in you got really quiet. I thought you and those two were fine." Bella squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I thought everything was okay to be honest. Jasper and I had a really good conversation during the seniors pe class and Alice and I also spoke and things seemed to be okay. Also, last night was so easy with Esme and Carlisle!" Bella rubbed her face with her hands. "I don't understand why all of a sudden I feel so anxious."

Kate cupped Bella's chin and brought it up to face her. "Bella you went through a traumatic event. Something that involved four of the people downstairs. It's understandable if you feel anxious around them all at once."

"I'm fine though. I dealt with the trauma and everything is alright." Bella said with a small pout that Kate couldn't resist. "I'm over the fact that they left me with no goodbyes and no apologies. I dealt with the baggage I had to deal with. I got meds for the depression and anxiety. I went to a therapist over the suicidal thoughts. I'm fine!"

Kate sighed as her mate spoke and shook her head. "I'm sure you did love but it's different now that you're facing the people who meant the most to you when they left. You-" Bella slipped off the bed and snapped at the blonde.

"I'm fine Kate. I want to go home now." The brunette said as she head down the stairs. Esme looked up at the staircase where Bella was making her way down. "I'll walk home. It's not that far." The teacher grabbed her bag and threw her coat on. She was at the door before anyone said anything.

"Someone will drive you home." Kate said firmly grabbing the keys and her bag. Bella glowered at the blonde.

"I'm walking home Kate. I'm fine." Kate shook her head but glanced over at Esme who had coughed lightly.

"I'll drive her home Kate…" Kate sighed at the caramel haired woman but nodded knowing that Bella was probably more willing to go with anyone but the person who just pissed her off. Esme stood and made her way to Bella, passing Kate on the way. "I'll talk to her about what just happened…" She muttered, to lowly for the human to hear, to the blonde vampire who just nodded.

The Cullen met Bella at the car and unlocked it allowing the human to open the door and get in for herself. Bella slid in then turned to stare at Esme. "You didn't open the door for me…"

"Did you want me to?"

"No."

"Well then there you go. You are capable of opening your own door." Esme said in a matter of fact voice as she pulled out of the Denali's driveway. "There is no need to baby you. You are a grown woman and deserve to be allowed to be that. No one is allowed to treat you like a child because you are not." Bella just stared at the woman beside her as she wrapped her mind around what the vampire had said. "However, I do warner a right to tell you off if you do something stupid and or reckless." Bella chuckled and leaned back in the seat.

"That only seems fair." Bella smiled at the woman she saw as a mother. "Only you hold that right." She muttered watching the trees fly by. As she pointed out the turns to Esme, she realized that if she had walked home she would have been home around midnight.

"Lost in your thoughts there Bella?" Esme mused as Bella turned to look at her. "Where abouts did you go?"

Bella smiled softly as she pointed out her driveway. "Just thinking about how long a walk that would have been." Bella quickly turned serious as she turned to look at the woman as they pulled up to her house. "Esme… I know that I overreacted to Kate but I…" She sighed deeply. "I had put what had happened behind me but being in that house… with all four of you… I just started freaking out."

I really want to spend time with all four of you without starting to go into a panic attack. I want what we had before you left. Without Edward. I love you more than words can say but I'm not going to lie that I'm super nervous that you guys will just up and leave me again. I know I can trust you and Carlisle a little more. This charm means more than just being part of your coven. It means you actually want me to be part of your family."

You guys chose to give me this. I just need… time? Space? I'm not sure but something…" Bella trailed off looking back down at her lap. Esme cupped her cheek and brought Bella's face to look at her.

"I know that you aren't going to be able trust us right away and that it will take time to adjust to being part of our family again. However, I can tell you right now that Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and I are not going to fight this sitting down. I love you sweetheart more than I can put into words and I will do anything I can to protect you." Bella bit her lip as the tears tried to fall down her cheeks.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes, the tears finally falling down. She felt a cool hand wipe the tears off her warm cheek and leaned into the familiar hand. "I don't want to be alone tonight Esme…" Bella muttered as she felt the sobs start to wrack over her body.

The years of holding back everything. 6 years' worth of anger and betrayal and sadness and guilt finally poured out of Isabella. Esme gasped lightly and had the human out of the car and up to her bed quickly. She pulled the duvet over the girl and laid down pulling Bella into her arms. Bella for her part buried her head into Esme's chest, wrapping one arm around her waist clutching her shirt. The other hand fisted around the sheet below her as her sobs shook her body over and over.

Esme finally allowed herself to breath when she noticed Bella's breathing even out as the human fell asleep attached to the vampire. The caramel haired woman very carefully reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone. She bit her lip as she noticed she had missed 4 calls and 7 texts from Carlisle and Alice. She punched in Carlisle's number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered the phone. "Esme? Why weren't you answering your phone! Where are you?" Esme sighed quietly and ran her fingers of her free hand through Bella's curls.

"I'm lying beside, well actually more underneath now, Bella in her house. We were talking in the car and it seemed 6 years of emotions finally came out in body wrenching sobs." The vampire whispered quietly to her mate through her phone, quietly enough to not wake the human. "She has her arm wrapped tightly around my waist and her hand is clenched in a fist on my shirt."

Carlisle sighed into the phone. "I'm assuming that you are going to be stuck there all night then?" The doctor asked his wife who just hummed in response. "Alright well I will see you when I can. I love you."

"I love you too Carlisle." The woman breathed to her husband as they both hung up the phone. Esme laid her phone down on the bedside table and rubbed Bella's back through her shirt. She pulled the girl up a little more, kissed her head and leaned her head against the pillow closing her eyes.

Bella woke up around 9 am the next morning and snuggled further into the pillow she was laying on. She kept her eyes closed as she took in the scent of lavender and cinnamon. She felt a small chuckle coming from the pillow, which she now realized was a vampire. The nights events played out in her mind and she blushed pulling back and looking at Esme sheepishly.

"I'm sorry… you must have been really bored laying here all night." Esme smiled softly and pushed Bella's curls out of her face softly.

"Bella dear, you seemed really upset last night and I couldn't leave you alone when you were so distressed." Her eyes darkened in colour but went back to the golden colour Bella was used to. Bella furrowed her eyebrows and laid back down, her head on the pillow next to Esme who turned her head to face Bella. "I know from experience what being in that state of mind can do. I was not going to leave you alone." She stated again.

Bella opened her mouth to ask a question but thought better of it and quickly closed her mouth. She studied the womans face, she now saw the bags under the womans eyes. The pain behind her eyes. The way she couldn't smile in her full manner anymore. "Bella do you want to hear my story?" Bella bit her lip.

"I don't want to make you upset or anything… you don't have to…" Bella muttered blushing lightly. Esme just smiled softly and went into her story. By the end of it Bella had sat up and had tears running down her face. She launched herself into the womans arms and buried her face into the womans shoulder.

Esme pulled the brunette close and smoothed Bella's crazy curls away from her face. "Esme… I'm… you are… I love you so much… I want nothing more than to have you back in my life… as a mom…" Bella muttered into her shoulder. Esme smiled widely and kissed the top of the girls head, she pulled her back and wiped the tears from Bella's face.

"Bella, I love you so much as well. I want nothing more than your happiness. I will be whatever you want from me." Esme breathed out smiling softly at the girl. "Now… I think we should probably think about heading to the Denali's so everyone can know you're okay." Bella nodded slightly and wiped the last of the tears from her face.

"I'll go get changed and showered. I shouldn't be more than 20 minutes."

It was around 40 minutes later that the two women pulled into the driveway of the Denali house. Bella slid out of the car and made her way into the house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a small growl halfway to the door.

Her heart fell into her feet as she turned around slightly and saw the flaming red hair of Victoria. She felt Esme step up in front of her, letting out a growl.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: so this chapter has a lot but i needed to get a few things out before any more connections were made. As always, please leave a review (nice or critique) and enjoy guys!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Isabella felt the presence of the Denali coven around her as she stared into the red eyes of the woman who wanted to kill her. She hadn't seen the woman in over 5 years but she constantly saw her in her nightmares. Esme had stepped right in front of Bella with a low growl rumbling through her chest.

Kate had placed herself in front of Bella next to Esme. Carlisle and Eleazar took spots next to the two vampire women. Tanya and Irina placed themselves on either side of Bella, placing their hands on her shoulders. Carmen and Laurent placed themselves on either side of the two sisters. All 8 vampires crouched and ready to pounce, growls coming from deep in their chests.

"Well. It seems you managed to find another group of protectors Swan." The silken voice sneered towards the human. "Too bad daddy dearest couldn't find his own group." Bella stiffened at the mention of her father and his death. No one had heard the story of how her father died except for the pack on LaPush.

"Don't talk about my father." Bella hissed trying to step forward but being stopped by the hands of the vampires on her sides. Victoria just laughed sharply at the human and stepped towards the group.

"Your father was a delicious snack. Almost made up for not getting to you." She growled arms placed on her hips. "I see I'm not going to get very far today but I will be back." The golden eyed vampires all watched as the red head ran off back into the forest. They all then turned to face human who shied under their stares.

Kate stepped forward and took Bella's hand as her sisters let the humans shoulders go. Carmen and Eleazar glanced at the Cullen couple and the Hispanics ran off to check the perimeter. Kate turned on her heel and dragged her mate into the house. Bella hadn't said anything since the human feeder had left. She looked like she was in shock.

The human followed her mate to the couch and curled up into the vampires lap when she was pulled down. Esme and Carlisle settled on the loveseat as the other two sisters found themselves on opposite sides of the couch. She laid her head against her mates chest and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath.

No one said a word, not wanting to bring up the past for Bella, but also confused as to what Victoria had meant. Carlisle cleared his throat which brought Bella out of her thoughts to look at him. "Bella… What- what did Victoria mean?" Bella bit her lip and looked down at her lap where Kate had intertwined their fingers together.

"You don't have to answer though." His wife was quick to say after noting how the girl became uncomfortable. Carlisle pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded leaning back against the couch. The human looked up at the two Cullen parents and back down at her lap. She slipped so she was off Kates lap and sitting beside her with her legs drapped over her mates lap.

"No its okay… I suppose you should know…" The teacher said before taking a huge deep breath. "Charlie was… well im not sure how but Victoria killed him… I came home from school one day to find the front door wide open which as we know wasn't normal for Charlie. He normally closed and locked the door behind him so I was already wary going into the house to begin with.

"I walked into the house and peeked my head into the living room. I saw the pool of blood before I even saw his body… he was lying on his back. His eyes were wide open and his mouth… but then I looked down at his body and realized…" The human stopped and covered her mouth with her hand as some bile tried to make its way up. "He had been… de-decapitated…"

Bella whipped around and ran straight for the bathroom. She barely made it there when the bile that had been caught in her throat finally came out. Her hands gripped the toilet seat as she felt the chunks fall from her mouth and heard them splash into the water. She kept her eyes closed tightly until she finally felt the last of her bile come out, she then rocked back to lean against the wall.

She barely registered when Tanya had made her way into the bathroom and had started rubbing her back with soothing circles. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a cloth wipe her mouth. "Thanks…" Tanya just nodded and stood allowing Kate to help pull her mate up from the floor. The vampire handed Bella a toothbrush and tooth paste. The human just raised her eyebrow in question to the things.

"Helps us feel more normal." The vampire muttered shrugging as the human squeezed the paste on to the brush and began brushing her teeth. When she had finished scrubbing the bile out of her mouth and wiped her mouth clean again she felt Kate wrap her arm around her waist and guide her back into the bathroom.

The human muttered an apology to the vampires still in the living room as Kate settled on the couch, her back against the arm, and pulled Bella to sit between her legs, Bella's back against the vampires front. "Its alright darling. Are you alright?" Esme asked as she squatted beside her daughter and pushed the curls away from Bella's face.

Bella just nodded in response as her eyes started to droop. She in fact was not feeling great but didn't want to be a bother to the vampires. She had just started to drop off into sleep when Esme placed her hand against the human with a slight frown. "Shes warm. To warm." She muttered to lowly for the human to be riled. She looked over at her husband.

Carlisle made his way over and placed his hand on her forehead. He muttered his agreement. "Shes got a fever… Kate could you bring her up to your guest room and make sure she has plenty of blankets?" The blonde nodded, her face swimming with concern as she stood pulling the human into her arms bridal style. She made her way up the stairs and settled Bella down on to her own bed. The vampire pulled the duvet over the human who just snuggled down into the pillow with a small shiver.

Kate went over to the box at the foot of the bed and pulled out a fuzzy blanket. She laid it over the human and sat on the bed beside her. Bella's head automatically made its way to Kates lap and buried her head into Kates thigh. She sighed and ran her fingers through the brown curls. Carlisle came up the stairs and into Kates room placing a cold cloth against the humans forehead.

"She should be fine Kate… it seems like its just a fever however when she wakes I would like to speak with her." Kate nodded and leaned her head back against her headboard and closed her eyes. Downstairs Irina and Esme were both pacing the living room, both to anxious to sit or stand still. Esme's head snapped up when her husband came back down the stairs. She floated over to her husband who pulled her into his arms and rubbed circles on her back. "Its just a fever my love."

The vampires all decided to go off and do their own things around the house until Bella woke. It was about 7 hours later when Bella finally opened her eyes. She looked around the room she was in, confused about the décor before realizing she was still at the Denali's. She turned her head to look at Kate. "Morning…" She muttered in a deep sleepy voice that Kate all but swooned at.

"Morning darling. How are you feeling?" Kate asked pushing the curls from Bella's face who just grimaced and buried her face back into Kates thigh. Kate chuckled and nodded playing with the brown curls on her lap. "That good hmm? Well love, Carlisle wishes to speak to you."

Bella just waved her hand half heartedly. "I'm fine… just a little tired and nauseous…" The human muttered. She then groaned when she heard Kates bedroom door open and the blonde pulled Bella up so she was leaning against Kates chest curled up. "Carlisle… honest… im fine…"

Carlisle only shook his head tsking at the human. "Bella, its not normal when someone throws up suddenly then falls asleep with a high fever. I would not call that fine." He chastised Bella who just pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and crossed her arms over her chest. Kate chuckled and kissed the brunettes temple.

"Bella love, Carlisle just wants to make sure youre okay. Please allow him to give you a check up and you be honest about your answers? For me?" She looked at Bella with a slight pout which caused the humans heart to skip a beat. Bella just sighed dramatically as she sat up a little more.

"FIiiiiiiiine." Bella dragged out as Carlisle did a quick check up. Bella for her part just stared at her mate with a slight pout on her face, answering when asked a question. Carlisle finished the exam and nodded as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Alright Bella. You seem to be alright but just keep an eye on yourself okay? How about we eat something light? Perhaps some soup? I hear Carmen and Esme in the kitchen making you some vegetable soup." Bella nodded and stretched slightly.

"Vegetable soup sounds good…" She said leaning against the head board beside Kate. "But I do need to get home before the end of the day tomorrow- wait what time is it?" She asked looking over at Kate.

Kate checked her phone and chuckled lightly. "You mean by the end of today. Its 1 am on Sunday morning." Bella just frowned and searched her pockets for her phone. When she found it in her sweater pocket she pulled it out and noticed she had missed a call from Jake. She texted him back and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Isabella leaned over her girlfriend and swiped the remote off the nightstand table next to Kate. She leaned her head against the blondes shoulder and turned the tv on. She was still scrolling through Netflix when Esme knocked on the door and pushed it open. She carried a tray with a bowl of soup and a small dinner roll on it. Carmen came up behind her with a glass of ginger ale and a glass of water.

Bella took in a deep breath and smiled softly. "It smells amazing. Thank you." The two vampires nodded and made their way back downstairs. Bella ate her soup feeling the hot liquid sooth her burning throat. When she finally decided on a movie and finished eating, she snuggled down into Kate. Before the end of the movie Kate felt her mate fall asleep against her, she shifted to allow the sleeping human to lay more comfortably against her.

It was around 9 in the morning when Irina noticed the whimpering from upstairs, she ran into her sisters room to see Kate shaking the brunettes shoulder as the human thrashed around on the bed. Her whimpers quickly turned into screams. She woke up screaming 'no!'. Her head snapped around at hearing her name.

"Bella are you okay?!" Kate asked tucking some hair behind her mates ear. "What happened?" Bella just shook her head and buried her face into Kates shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing down.

Once she had her breath back in control she looked up and noticed Irina sitting on the other side of her. "I… I haven't had that nightmare in a while… it… i… I cant get the image of dad out of head…" She muttered pulling the covers back over her face. Irina sighed and pulled the blanket back from Bella's face.

"Bells… maybe you should talk to someone?" Irina asked glancing up at Kate who nodded and hummed in response. "You went through something pretty traumatic and knowing you, you didn't talk to anyone about it." Bella just stared up at the golden eyed vampires above her. She pursed her lips and fixed her stare on to the ceiling.

"Okay but how can I talk about something that has to do with vampires with a human? They'll think im crazy." She pointed out arching an eyebrow. Her eyes shifted over to her mates face who had a deep concentrated look on it. She laughed out loud when she saw the look of pure excitement on the face that was quickly becoming her favourite.

"Eleazar! He has a psychology degree!" Bella rolled her eyes as she pushed herself to sit upright. She shivered slightly as the blanket fell off her lap and the cold air hit her bare skin. She looked down to realize she was wearing some pj shorts and an oversized tee shirt. Kate bit her lip with a small grin. "You were wearing skinny jeans… I figured you would be more comfortable in some of my pjs."

Bella looked up quirking her eyebrow at the vampire. "Did you change me?" She let out a breath of a laugh when Kate just bit her lip and nodded her head, her eyes darkening a couple of shades. Irina snapped her fingers in front of her sisters face and Kates eyes quickly regained their normal light gold colour as she shook her head. "I will take that as a yes."

Kate grumbled when Bella and Irina started laughing at her. When Bella finally regained her composure, she leaned over and kissed her mates cheek lightly. "Well my beautiful thoughtful mate. Could I have a sweater to pull on so I can go downstairs and have some coffee?" Kate just chuckled and nodded. She grabbed her favourite hoodie from Harvard Law and handed it to Bella who just raised her eyebrows. "Really? Of course you're a lawyer…" The human muttered as she pulled the hoodie over her head.

The three made their way down the stairs and found a hand holding a cup of coffee out in front of them. Bella's face lit up when the scent of the coffee hit her nose. She grabbed the cup and took a big gulp of the bean juice. "Bella! That coffee is hot!" Carmen reprimanded the human who just shrugged as she took another sip.

"I've had hotter." Bella smirked as she sat down on the arm chair. Kate rolled her eyes and made plopped down on the ground in front of the tv. She threw a controller at Irina and the two of them settled down to start a new game.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO IT WASN'T."

"YES IT WAS KATE. YOU CHEATED!"

Bella rolled her eyes as the two sisters continued to fight 3 hours later. She stood from her place in the armchair and found her clothes upstairs to change. When she came back down she noticed that the sisters had started up throwing things around in their anger. Bella ducked when a picture frame went flying past her head. She was quickly pulled into the kitchen by Tanya who just smiled apologetically.

"I'll take you home before they start throwing bi-" Before she could even finish that sentence, everyone in the kitchen flinched when they heard something heavy fly through the back window, smashing it open. "-g furniture. Lets go." Bella nodded and followed the coven leader out of the house and into the car. She saw a couch go flying over the car and watched wide eyed as it landed on top of another car.

She then heard Carmen growl from outside and was very glad when Tanya pulled out and made their way towards Bellas house. "Sorry about that. Those two get pretty intense when they start arguing." Bella just nodded.

"It's okay. The pack on LaPush was the same way. Except when they get mad they turn into giant dogs." Bella chuckled as Tanya just looked over confused. "They are shape shifters. They turn into wolves and are basically alive to protect their land against vampires." Tanya nodded as she pulled into the driveway of Bella's house.

"Thanks for dropping me off T." Tanya only nodded and hummed when the human slipped out of the car and unlocked the door to her house. She turned back to wave at the vampire as she pulled out of the house. Bella turned and closed the door behind her. She locked it flipped the light on in her hallway. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes met red ones.

She didn't really notice the vampire behind her or the other ones that had creeped up behind the red head. "Time to say goodbye Isabella." The red eyed vampire took a step forward but was quickly stopped by a blonde Texan and a bulky southern boy. She was quickly dragged out the door and into the forest where Bella couldn't see anything else happen.

Isabella whipped around to notice a blonde bombshell and a short pixie who stared at her. "Bella!" Alice was quickly on the human pulling her into her arms. "When Esme told us about Victoria we knew it wasn't safe on your own! How could the Denali's leave you alone when they know you are being hunted by a vampire?"

Bella stepped back snapping out of her trance. "What? Like you guys did?!" Alice winced and stepped back to beside Rosalie. "You guys knew Victoria was after me. You knew she wanted to kill me because she thought your idiot brother killed her mate. You left me and my father alone, defenceless! My father was killed by her. You can NOT get angry at the Denali's for taking me away from a house where furniture was being thrown around to be safe.

"You guys can NOT stand there and act innocent. My life fell to pieces because I allowed myself to be open with you guys and look what it did. I ended up depressed, suicidal and fatherless." At this point Emmett and Jasper had returned and had stepped behind their mates. Bella glared at the four Cullens in front of her. "My life fell to shit because you left me alone… he made me feel useless… unloved… not wanted… he made me feel like none of you cared…"

Bella had to stop as she felt the sobs begin to wrack through her body. When she was scooped up into two strong arms no one was surprised. Not even Bella. What did shock everyone was who had pulled her into their arms.

Jasper sat down on the ground as he cradled the human in his arms allowing Bella to curl up and cry into his shoulder. He knew forcing calming waves on her would not be health so he allowed her to cry it out. He looked up at his siblings who all look shocked but just sat there with him watching their teacher cry.

It took about 30 minutes before Bella was able to calm herself down as she looked up at the vampire that was holding her. "Jasper…?" Her voice was barely above a breath but the blonde man looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Bella… nothing we are ever going to say will fix what we did to you. But darlin', we need you to know that we will do everything to prove to you that we care. That we love you." Jasper's smile widened a bit as Bella nodded pulling back to stare at the siblings around her. Her eyes landed on Rosalie who she used to give nothing but ice cold stares. She noticed the walls had been brought down slightly. Enough to allow Bella in and to see how much she cared.

"Bella we really do need you back in our lives… I know you've heard it before but… we're broken…" Bella nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. "When we left… he left us… but you are still so much part of our family… even though you are older than Carlisle and us physically, you will always be our sister."

Bella couldn't do anything but nod as she looked around at her siblings once more. "Is it not weird that I'm going to be your teacher?" She asked with a slight shake in her voice. Her smile grew on her face when the vampires around her started laughing.

"No but… does your mate know she will be given the sibling speech by all four of us?" Bella just groaned into Jasper as she realized that despite being the oldest, she was still going to be the baby sister. "Also," Emmett finished. "Time for Bella Bear hugs!" The bear like vampire scooped the human up and spun her around causing her to shriek in laughter.

She stood on her own two feet and placed her hands on her hips. "Well since I will be your teacher and sibling. You guys need to leave so this human can work on my class plans and sleep." The Cullen children all nodded and raised their hands in a defensive stance.

"Fine. But tomorrow after school you aren't going to be alone anymore." Alice said as they all turned and made their way out the door causing Bella to groan as she flopped down on the couch.

"Goodbye alone time…" She muttered to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning had Bella up and walking through her office doors to find the principle sitting at her desk tapping his pen. "Miss Swan. You have 3 new students today. I have heard that perhaps there may be some tension between you and at least one of the new students so if it gets too difficult with them in your class let me know right away."

Bella bit her lip raising her brow at her boss. "I'm aware of 2 of my new students but not 3?" The man sighed and nodded. He then shook his head and looked back up at the physical education teacher in front of him. Bella noticed the confusion in the mans face. "I'm friends with their parents. I dated their… uncle when I was in high school." The principle nodded and stood.

"Alright. Well just let me know Miss Swan." Bella nodded and closed the door behind the principle and plopped down on her desk chair. She heard a knock on her office door and called for the person to come in without even looking up.

"Bells… bad news… even Esme and Carlisle didn't know… Alice didn't even see him…" Kate muttered stepping up to her mates desk. Bella barely got a chance to look up at the blonde before she noticed the bronze haired man behind her. Her head snapped in the direction of her office door.

"Isabella. May I speak to you?" Bella stood staring at the man in front of her.

"No Edward. You may not. I am having a conversation with the English teacher in case you haven't noticed." She turned back to Kate and bit her lip slightly. Kate stepped around the desk and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. Bella heard a growl coming from the direction of her door and she looked up to see Edward standing in a crouched position at the door. "What would you like Edward?" Her tone of voice sounded like she was completely done with the teenager in front of her.

Kate stepped in front of Bella, crouching slightly to glare at Edward. "She's MY mate Kate." Bella took a second before she realized what the boy had said and burst out laughing. Her laughter snapped the two irate vampires out of their frenzy and look at the brunette in confusion.

"Oh, that is adorable Mr. Cullen! You still believe that you are anything to me!" Her laughter brought Rosalie into her office, as the blonde Cullen was in Bella's first block class. "Oh, hey Rosalie!" Bella waved slightly as her laughter slowly calmed down. Rose looked between the brunette and the man who left her family.

"Edward? What are you doing here? How did you know where we were?" She asked propping her had up on her hip looking at the vampire in front of her. Edward stepped back, his head whipping back and forth between the three girls in the room.

"What is happening?" Bella just shook her head at the boy and grabbed her clipboard. She heard the bell ring and stepped out from behind her desk.

"Miss Hale. I will see you in the gym, in your strip." Rosalie nodded and made her way to the changerooms. "Miss Denali, I will see you at lunch?" Kate nodded her head, kissed the humans cheek and pushed the bronze haired vampire out of her way to make her way to her classroom. "Mr Cullen. I don't see you on my list of students for this class so if you would kindly find your way to your classroom. Don't want to be late on your first day."

The human walked around her former boyfriend and towards the gym. Her day went by fairly smoothly after that. She had to deal with Edwards stares and comments during her third period class which she also had with Alice, who kept elbowing him in the gut for Bella. The human was sitting in the living room of the Denali house after school that day. She was beside Emmett as the two battled in some new game Kate had recently bought. Said blonde was grading essays next to her sister, Irina, as she graded some tests.

It was about 15 minutes later when all the vampires tensed and Esme quickly had her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Edward is here." Bella groaned and flopped down on the ground dramatically. Kate chuckled at her mate as she turned in her chair to face the human. "Bella we can leave if you want?" The brunette shook her head up at the motherly vampire. She sat up and grabbed her remote from beside her where she had tossed it.

She felt quickly safe when she noticed Kate had settled behind her, wrapping her arms around the humans waist, her brunette mate behind between her legs. When Edward knocked on the door and Tanya had made her way to open it, Bella was very close to losing to Emmett and Kate, who had taken up the spare remote to play with the two.

"Eat my dust!"

"NO! Emmett you must be cheating!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No-" Emmett didn't get to finish his sentence before Edward stormed into the living room looking livid. The others didn't even look up from their tasks they were all working on. Esme, Carmen and Tanya, who had rejoined the two, were playing a game of cards. Emmett, Kate and Bella playing the video game, Irina still grading exams. Eleazar, Laurent and Carlisle had found their way into the Hispanics office.

"Bella. Let's go talk outside." The bronze haired man practically demanded for the human. Bella scoffed rolling her eyes didn't even look up from her game to snap back at the vampire.

"I don't do demands Mr Cullen. Perhaps if you had used your polite words to ask I may have considered it." Kate just laughed shaking her head as she pressed her lips to the humans temple. Esme stepped around her son with a small sneer on her face to the human when her stomach growled.

"Bella I am going to make you dinner. What would you like?" Bella glanced up at the woman.

"Sure Esme. Can I have… uhmm… oh! Pasta!" The human grinned up at her mother figure slightly bouncing in her mates lap. "But I can ma-" Before Bella could even get the words out, Esme was in the kitchen starting to cook. "-ke it myself…" Kate laughed shaking her head looking down at her mate.

"Love. You know better than to try and cook for yourself with both Carmen AND Esme in this house." Kate smirked down at her mate and kissed her lips lightly. The next growl pulled all the vampires to their feet, Bella being pulled behind Emmett as they all crouched, ready to fight Edward.

Carlisle, Eleazar and Laurent stepped out of the office and noted the positions. Kate looked about ready to attack the boy in front of her. "Edward I am not going tell you again. Back down now. You may be fast but I am way older than you and will rip you limb from limb." Her growl made Bella stumble backwards and trip over the pillows on the ground. She fell backwards and landed on her back with a small grunt.

Kate whipped around to see her mate sitting on the ground, her eyes wide, full of fear. Tanya was over by the brunette helping her stand up gently. Edward laughed and stepped towards the woman. Kate stepped backwards clenching her fists tight at her side. Bella stared at her mate cocking her head to the side. "Katie…?" She stepped towards her, Kate mirroring her stepping back.

"You… you're scared of me…" The vampire muttered, her eyebrows furrowed. "I need to hunt." The others all shook their head confused as the still light golden eyed vampire turned on her heel and ran out the door. Edward chuckled and tried to take a step forward towards Bella but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see his father staring at him.

"No Edward. Leave Bella alone." Edward growled lightly at the man, his eyes darkening until Jasper took a step forward and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Edward. Kate is Bella's mate. Not yours. I told you when you left that you need to learn how to control your controlling nature." Bella whipped her head around at the young teen.

"You. I want you out of my life. You do nothing but make everything complicated. I was happy. Kate is the most amazing thing that could have happened to me. You are NOT going to come in here and ruin everything. Do you understand me?" The human growled towards the vampire, which shocked all the vampires in the room. "How dare you assume that I want to do anything with you after what you did."

You are way to controlling. You are an asshole. You come around and you boss everyone around like its all up to you but its not! Carlisle is the coven leader of the Cullens. Tanya is the coven leader of the Denali's. You are not special. These families are nice, kind, thoughtful people and you think because you can read minds you can tell what everyone wants."

You need to learn how to stop being a controlling ass. You need to grow up. You are a century old and need to start acting like it." Bella took a deep breath as Kate came back into the house. Her hands were shaking pretty strong. "When you left me alone in that forest I fell apart. I was practically comatose for months because I felt nothing. I felt like I was nothing. YOU made me feel like I was nothing. I finally picked myself up and allowed myself to grow up and move on."

I will NOT allow you to try and tear me down again. You are not going to waltz back into these families, MY family and ruin everything." Bella finally allowed the tears she held back out and collapsed into herself as sobs overtook her body. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her into them. She took in a deep breath and noticed the smell of orange cinnamon, her body then relaxed as she allowed the last of the years of emotions out.

Kate sat on the ground, leaning against the couch, pulling her mate further into her arms, burying her head into the brown hair. Bella for her part burrowed herself into Kates arms, muttering her mates name into her. The brunette felt fingers running through her hair which helped calm her down pretty quick. When she finally was able to look up she noticed rather quickly that Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Carlisle sat in front of the blonde and her mate and took Bellas free hand. He squeezed it gently. "Bella, Edward will not bother you again. He wasn't supposed to be here with us. We had just invited Emmett and Rosalie home after everything." Bella bit her lip as she stared at the man, trying to see if she could find anything in his eyes. Before she could even get a good look at the man she felt a familiar bile rise up in her throat.

Her eyes widened and she hopped up from Kates arms, stumbling as Kate let her go, she fell face first into Rosalie who quickly helped her stand up right. Before she could step forward she felt a rush and was suddenly in front of the toilet. She let the bile rise up her throat and into her mouth, letting her mouth fall open and allowing the chunks fall into the toilet. She clutched the edge of the toilet and felt a small hand rubbing circles on her back.

Alice soothed Bella as the human slowly felt the end of the chunks leave her mouth before she rocked back and closed her eyes tight. She heard the tap get turned on and then felt a cloth wiping her mouth to clean it off. When she opened her eyes she was met with two very worried looking pairs. She gave a very small soft smile towards Alice and Kate, the little pixie was throwing the cloth into a small laundry hamper. The latter was putting tooth paste on a tooth brush and handing it to Bella.

Isabella took the brush and quickly brushed the nasty bile taste from her mouth. When she finished and had rinsed out her mouth she stood shakily holding on to Alice. "I'm getting worried B…" Irina said standing at the doorway looking at the very pale human. "That's the second day in a row." Bella shook her head leaning into Kate.

"Its fine Ree… I struggle with stomach problems… its not a big deal…" Irina sighed and made her way into the living room where Bella was placed on to the couch beside Kate who pulled her into her. Esme stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Before she could get 5 steps away, Carlisle called her attention.

"No wait. Esme I think this might be something. Isabella," At this Bella shot him a glare which he just sent her a look to. "If you get sick so often, I am going to have to ask you questions about your diet. When you get sick, is it usually right after you eat?" Bella muttered something about stupid vampire hearing and responded with a small nod. "I'm going to run some tests tomorrow, I will take some blood tonight and should have the results by either tomorrow or the next day."

Bella's eyes widened in fear at the prospect of blood being drawn by a needle in her arm. Her pale face, paled even further as she leaned into Kate closing her eyes. "Carlisle…" The blonde doctor squeezed her hand with a small smile.

"Bella it wont last long and Kate will be with you the whole time. I promise you can nibble on any treat you want afterwards. Even chocolate almonds." Bella's chocolate brown eyes lit up a little when she heard the last two words. She was quickly nodding her head excitedly. "Alright, I will go get the few things I need and I'll be back." Bella buried her head into Kate's neck and closed her eyes.

"Just remember that you can hold my hand the whole time and eat chocolate almonds for dinner." Bella giggled into her mates neck. "Honestly, sometimes I question if you are actually 24 years old and not 12." Bella looked up at her mate with a small pout on her face. She squealed when Irina had scooped her out of her sisters arms and pulled her on to the ground next to her.

"Game time!" She squealed as she thrust the controller into the humans hands and tossed one towards Rosalie who caught it and laughed. The two blondes sat with the brunette between them and started the game. The next 10 minutes were spent with some heated words between the two blondes and Bella dominating them both in the game. When Carlisle came back into the room he laughed seeing Bella's focused face.

Kate took the control from Bella's hands swiftly and Esme had the human in her lap before Bella could even blink. "Hey!" She cried out turning her head around to stare at the caramel haired vampire behind her. "I was winning!" Bella crossed her arms with a slight pout on her face looking at the motherly vampire who just shook her head with a small smile on her face.

Carlisle wiped the skin on Bella's arm and had the needle in her arm before the brunette could even compute that the doctor had even come back in the room. "Its basically over Bells." Esme said pushing the hair out of the girls face after the brunette gave a small yelp at the feeling of the needle in her arm. "Alice can you grab her chocolate almonds please?" Esme asked looking up at the pixie who was already by her side holding the bag of almonds.

Bella snatched the almonds from the vampire and popped on in her mouth before Alice could say "Here you go." Jasper chuckled in his spot in the arm chair at the human who just pouted at him until Carlisle placed a cotton ball on her arm where the needle had come out of. "Thanks Carlisle." She muttered through her mouth of chocolate. Carlisle just chuckled and nodded putting his stuff in to his bag.

"Ill get the results as fast as I can. I have a feeling you have an autoimmune disease called Celiac Disease. All the symptoms point to that. (**A/N: please don't try and call me out for this. I have celiac and know all the symptoms and the feeling of having it.)**" Carlisle said kissing the side of her head. Bella just looked up at the blonde man with one eyebrow quirked up as if asking what?. "It means in lament terms that you won't be able to eat Gluten products anymore."

Brown eyes widened and quickly darted down to the bag in her hands before looking back up at Carlisle who just chuckled patting the humans head. "Don't worry hunny. You can still eat those. They don't have gluten." Bella let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into Esme's lap more, a wave of exhaustion quickly washing over her from the events of the day. She nuzzled her head into the motherly vampire who placed her arms around the humans waist pulling her closer.

"Go to sleep hunny…" Esme muttered as Bella nodded burying into the mother closing her eyes which felt like they were being pulled down by weights attached to her lids. Kate looked over at her mate and smiled softly realizing the human had fallen asleep in her mothers arms. Bella for her part just wrapped her arms around Esme's left arm as her head nuzzled into the caramel haired womans' neck, her legs on Rosalie's lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I've been dealing with some crap lately and just coming out of a pretty bad episode. I'll be uploading my other stories soon and hopefully ill get a longer chapter put up for this one soon. Remember to comment and leave constructive criticism. **

* * *

When Bella woke up from her nap she noticed quickly from the smell that she was in Kates arms curled up in a ball. She had her head tucked into the blondes neck and a blanket pulled up around her covering everything but her head. She looked up and blinked a few times letting her eyes focus up on her mate. "Morning…" She muttered in a small sleepy voice.

Her raspy voice made Kate almost swoon as she stared down to her human. "Good morning gorgeous." She pushed a lock of hair out of Bella's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Carmen is downstairs making breakfast for you. The Cullens went hunting." Bella nodded humming stretching trying to wake herself up.

She pushed her hands against the bed propping herself up. Her brown curls fell down to frame her face and she looked over at her mate with a crooked smile. "Stop changing me when I sleep babe…" Bella chuckled at the darkening eyes of her mate sitting beside her. She could see kates gears going crazy in her head. "Katrina." Bella bit her lip and leaned in closer to the blonde in front of her.

The two leaned in closer until they met and connected their lips. There was a jolt of electricity that ran through Bella's spine which caused her to shiver. Kate chuckled as their lips danced together, the vampire pulling the human to straddle her in her lap. When Kate pulled back Isabella remembered that she needed to breath oxygen so she gulped down a breath of air as they leant their foreheads against each other.

Kate smiled softly as the human pulled the vampire back in for another kiss. "God I love you…" Bella mumbled against the cold lips that were pressed against her own warm ones. Kates eyebrows furrowed and she pulled back to stare into the chocolate brown eyes shining in front of her. "What…?" Bella asked staring into the golden eyes which were lightening up in front of her face.

"You just… did you just say you loved me…?" Kate sputtered out.

Bella laughed lightly. "No babe." She noticed her mates face fall so she quickly finished her sentence. "I said I LOVE you. Present tense my love." Kate's face lit up and she quickly dove in to kiss Bella even harder. The two were pulled apart when they heard Carmen call Bella downstairs to eat. The groans from the two pulled a chuckle from most of the vampires throughout the house.

Bella pulled herself away from her mate and stood stretching, her hands raising up above her head. Her arms fell back down and smiled at the blonde who was still sat on the bed pouting. The brunette shook her head with a small chuckle as she pulled on the blondes hoodie and made her way down stairs towards the kitchen where her nose quickly led her to the counter where a plate full of bacon and pancakes sat with a large cup of coffee sitting beside it.

"You know the way to my heart Carm. Through my stomach." Carmen chuckled as she placed the last of the dishes she had washed in the cupboard. With a small shake of her head, her face gracing a small smile, the Hispanic walked past the human who was scoffing down the bacon on her plate. "Carmen. For a vampire you make amazing bacon. The perfect mix of crunchy and chewy." Bella muttered through the food that took up her mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed mija." The vampire said as she made her way into the living room. Kate wandered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her mates neck.

"So… its Sunday. What should we do?" The blonde asked kissing Bella's cheek. "I was thinking maybe… a date night?" Kate bit her lip as she shifted so she could see Bella's face better as the human processed what she had said.

After swallowing her food, Bella's face lit up and she turned to her mate. "I would love to go on a date with you babe." Kates grin went from ear to ear as she leaned in to kiss the human. She pulled back after only a second with a disgusted look on her face. "What…?" Bella asked, her heart rate starting to speed up.

"I forgot how gross human food was." Kate muttered as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Bella laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. "Okay so ill take you home so you can get ready and ill pick you up at 7." Kate said as she stood upright and made her way to the bedroom. Bella followed with her cup of coffee in her hands.

"Wait so you're gonna leave me alone at my house? Cause that went so well last time." Bella rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed. Kate rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt off to change.

"Yes but this time, we know Victoria is gone and I wouldn't be shocked if one or more of the Cullen girls show up. I still can't forgive myself for letting you go home with Victoria still out on the loose…" Kate pulled a clean shirt on and sat beside the brunette on her bed. She moved the cup out of Bella's hands and took both of them in hers. "I was stupid. If you don't want to go home alone im sure Carmen or T would go with you."

Bella shook her head with a small smile. "No, it's okay. I'll text Alice and see if she'll come over to help me get ready." Bella laughed pulling the blondes hands up and kissing her knuckles. Kate smiled and stood stripping her pants. She smirked over at her mate who was clearly watching her ass move as she moved to her closet to put new ones on. Bella was shaken out of her daze of staring at Kate's ass when her message sound for Alice went off.

_**Pixies need belief to live.**_

Kate laughed as she buttoned up her jeans looking at Bella. "I'm assuming by two reasons that that is Alice?" She asked raising her eyebrow up.

"And what would those 2 reasons be?"

"One, the ringtone." Bella just laughed at that. "And the face that you made a decision involving her and she is kind of precognitive." Bella nodded pulling her phone out.

"Very valid reasons." The brunette stated as she opened her phone and quickly shot back a text to the pixie vampire. "Alice says she'll pick me up so you don't have to drive ALL the way to my house and back." Kate laughed and sat cross legged across from her mate. Bella threw her phone back on the pillow and looked over. "I need to change. Where are my clothes?"

Kate motioned to the chair at the desk where Bella could see her clothes. As she walked closer and pulled the pants off the chair she turned and quirked her eyebrow at the blond. "And my underwear is…?" Kate just grinned and shrugged crossing her arms. Bella shook her head slightly and pulled her clothes on quickly. She sauntered back over to her mate and sat down, placing her legs over the blondes lap.

"So… what to do until the smallest Cullen gets here?" Kate mused rubbing the ankles. She looked up at the human with a small smirk on her face. "I'm sure I can think of something." Bella choked on the coffee she was sipping and her face turned red slightly.

"K… I need to be able to focus on getting ready and this isn't really helping." Kate laughed at the stuttering human in front of her.

"I love riling you up babe." Kate patted the legs on her lap as she heard a car pull up the driveway. "The pixie is here to take you back to neverland." She said shifting Bella's legs off her lap.

Bella laughed as she heard a car door slam. "Oops. You may have pissed the pixie off." She saw a small smirk slip on to Kates face as Alice burst through the door and tackled the blonde off the bed. The human shrugged and stood up off the bed grabbing her purse. "Alright Tinker Bell. Take me home."

Alice jumped up off the other vampire and skipped over to Bella. "Time for Bella Barbie!" Bella's eyes widened as she was dragged out of the room. Kate flashed a smile to her mate as she watched the fear soak into the brown eyes.

By the time Bella could process anything, she was in the back seat of Alice's yellow Porsche next to Rosalie. "Hey coach." Rosalie smirked looking at the human who was slowly shaking off the dazed feeling. The human laughed sitting upright and pulling her seatbelt on.

"I see it's a girls day?" Bella asked putting her bag by her feet on the floor as Esme turned around from the passanger seat and waved.

"We all want to help you get ready! It IS your first date with your soulmate." Bella bit her lip looking down fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "Bella," Esme continued. "You and Kate fit together perfectly. You are meant to be with her."

Golden eyes quickly meant brown ones as Bella looked up to meet the maternal vampire's eyes. "Really? I get nervous that I'm not going to be good enough and she'll move on and forget all about me when a better looking single vampire comes around." Bella felt Rosalie take her hand so she shifted her gaze to the blonde.

"Bella. You doubt yourself to much. I have never seen Kate look at anyone that way and we've known them forever." Bella smiled slightly and looked back down at her lap. The three campires and the human climbed out of the car when Alice had slowed to stop outside of Bella's house. Bella wandered to her front door and unlocked it without saying a word. Esme wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders and steered her towards the couch in the living room.

"Isabella. You are more than enough for Kate. Do not start doubting yourself now. We are going to make you look even more perfect than you think." Esme took the humans chin cupped in her hand and made the human look up at her. "You are enough. You are more than enough. Don't you ever stop believing that. If this is about being a vampire I can promise you that the minute you want to be changed, if Kate isn't willing to do it, I will. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I am not losing my daughter again."

Bella felt a thumb wipe a tear off her cheek she didn't even realize had fallen down. The human launched herself into the vampires arms hugging the mother figure tight. Bella then felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and turned to see Alice standing right beside her with a slight bounce.

"Time for Bella Barbie!" The vampire squealed pulling Bella up lightly. "Lets go see what we can work with in your closet." The human laughed shaking her head at her eccentric best friend.

"Ali, you are nuts." Bella said causing Alice to smile widely and hug the human.

"You haven't called me Ali since before we… well before the incident." The vampire muttered into the humans ear.

"Lets go play Bella Barbie." Bella said quickly straightning up. Alice grinned and flashed up the stairs leaving a shocked Bella and a laughing Rosalie and Esme in her wake. "She is crazy." Rosalie and Esme just nodded, humming in response to the brunettes comment.


	7. Chapter 7

_an: wow i have such writers block rn its not even funny. But since were all stuck in quarantine ill be able to write some more cause i can't go to work right now aha. as usual, enjoy and leave any criticism you may have!_

* * *

Bella made her way up to her bedroom to find Alice standing in front of her closet going through her wardrobe. "Alice have you not already seen what I'm going to wear?" The human said leaning against the wall crossing her arms against her chest with her eyebrow quirked.

"No. We've been over this Bella. I can't see you through your shield. The one that Eleazar mentioned? Like two days ago?" Alice said turning around to face the human with her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side. Bella dropped her arms and tilted her head before she gasped and smacked the side of her head.

"Oh yeah that!"

"Oh yeah that!" Alice said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Okay Ali. I get it." Bella said flopping down on the bed turning her head to face the vampire. "I don't want to change a million times though." Alice chuckled turning back to face the closet in front of her. Bella felt the bed dip beside her and felt a cold hand rubbing circles on her back. She glanced up through her eyelashes and saw Esme sitting beside her.

Bella pouted slightly and smashed her face into her quilt and groaned. "This is gonna be a long 3 hours isn't it?" She muttered into the cover. Esme chuckled slightly and shook her head moving Bella's head to face her again.

"No. It will be fun."

"Whats this?" Alice asked pulling a box out of the closet. She sat beside the human and placed the box on her lap, she pulled the top off and peeked inside. "Oh." Before Bella could even sit up, Alice closed the lid on the box and had it in her hands across the room.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked sitting up tilting her head facing the pixie. "Alice what was your little 'oh'?" Alice bit her lip and glanced at her blonde sister beside her. She quietly muttered in a voice to low for the human to hear. Rosalie nodded and sat beside the human on the bed. Alice sat back down where she had been on the bed and opened the lid slowly.

Inside the shoe box was a photo album, a camera, two expired plane tickets and an old radio ripped from the dash of a truck. Bella looked down at the box and quickly recoiled, seeing what was inside, made her heart race. She whipped her head around to see the shocked faces of the other vampires around her. "I didn't… it was just packed… they put the box… ive never even…" Bella had stood and started to stumble backwards.

She saw 3 pairs of golden eyes staring at her, flicking back and forth between her and the box. Before Bella could take another step she was in Esme's arms sitting on the ground curled up leaning against the womans body. She was doing her best to take deep breaths but felt her chest closing up. "Can't.. can't breath- cant breath esme-" She muttered, esme in turn rubbed circles on the humans back.

"Count with me Bella. Follow my breaths and count with me." The vampire lead Bella in breaths until all three Cullen's could hear the breath going through bella's lungs properly again. "Alright there we go. What was that panic attack about? Was it the box?" Bella nodded taking a deep breath.

"I haven't seen any of that stuff since… well since you guys left. That's the stuff I got for my 18th birthday. The scrapbook has pictures of you guys in it…" She stood up and walked over to the scrapbook. Bella picked it up and opened it laying it down on the bed. Flipping it through she opened the book to a page that held a picture of Bella standing between Carlisle and Esme.

Esme glanced down at the picture in front of them and nodded putting her hand on Bella's shoulder. "I understand. Are you okay Bells?" Bella responded with a hum flipping through her scrapbook looking at the pictures. She stopped when she got to a picture of Emmett and Rosalie she stopped and looked over at the blonde.

"Nice face Rose." She looked back at the picture laughing at the sour look she had on her face. "You always looked like you were ready to punch me." She glanced back at her friend who retorted back by making the same face towards the human. Laughter erupted in the room forcing any kind of tension out.

"im fine guys." Bella said looking back up at the vampires. Alice just grinned and jumped back up to fish through the human's closet. "Oh! I know what I can wear!" Bella jumped out of her seated position next to Rosalie who was playing with her hair. The brunette ducked underneath Alice's arms and shifted through her clothes. She quickly backed out of the warpath of the pixie and stood holding a black dress up.

When Esme and Rosalie turned and saw the dress they gasped. "It's perfect!" Rosalie squealed jumping up from the bed and blurring over to Bella. The blonde took the dress and held it up against Bella with a small smile. "Now we have to figure out how to do your hair and makeup." Alice turned holding two dresses in her hands to stare at Rosalie eyes wide.

"I'm the clothes person!" Clothes were tossed down on the ground as the pixie stomped her foot. She crossed her arms with a pout on her face looking down at her feet. Esme laughed at the vampires antics and looked over at Alice.

"You can pick out her shoes and purse and sweater Alice." The pixie's face perked up and she skipped back to the closet to continue looking through it. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat the human down on the chair in front of her vanity. "How should we do your hair baby?" Esme asked placing her hand on Bella's shoulder smiling at her through the mirror.

"I don't know… Rose can you help me pick?" The blonde vampire nodded with a small smile and started playing with the brunette curls in front of her. She stopped when she noticed Bella's knee bouncing like crazy.

"You good there Bells?" She asked looking down at her gym teacher. "Your knee is bouncing a mile a minute." Bella looked up and connected eyes with the golden ones staring straight at her.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if she doesn't think im pretty enough? What if I fall over and break an ankle? What if she decides that she doesn't want me to change into a vampire? What if I do get changed and she realizes she was wrong and I'm not her mate?" Rosalie sighed and looked over at Esme who was hanging up Bella's dresses that Alice had thrown to the ground.

The caramel haired mother turned to face the brunette in front of her and sat down beside her on the bench. "Bella sweetheart. You are way more than enough for her. You are exactly what Kate needs and Kate is exactly what you need. I don't want to hear anymore of this 'im not good enough' stuff do you understand me?" Bella just bit her lip and looked down at her hands which were fidgeting together in her lap.

"You know that if Kate were to decide not to change you, I will change you myself. I will not lose you again." Bella looked up and smiled with watery eyes, she flung herself into her mothers arms and buried her face into her shoulder. "I will always be here for you sweetheart." She brushed the hair out of Bella's face. "Now lets get you ready for your date with your soulmate hmm?"

Bella nodded and looked over at the blonde again. "Alright Rosie. You can do my hair. I don't know what to do for it though?" Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Alright lets try some styles out." The four girls then spent the next 3 hours getting Bella ready.

At 7 o'clock on the dot, Kate rang the bell to Bella's house and was greeted by the stern looking face of Carlisle Cullen. "Sir… I'm here to pick your daughter up for our date…" She said trying really hard to keep a straight face as she saw the seriousness façade start to slip on the doctor's face.

"You better have her home by midnight. I don't want to hear of any hanky panky either young lady." The blonde man said then started laughing.

"One, I love that you used the words 'hanky panky' and two, its cute cause im waaaaay older than you sir." Carlisle rolled his eyes and stepped aside when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Esme stepped to the other side and revealed Bella.

The brunette stood, her eyes cast downwards towards her feet which had gold strappy sandals. Her black dress sat perfectly on her body, her gold necklace holding both coven crests and her black purse with gold straps hanging on her shoulder.

"Wow… I uh wow…" Kate said staring at her mate, her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to form words. Her mouth hung agape as Bella took a few steps towards her and took her hands in hers.

"Kate… you look really… you look gorgeous…" Bella said as Kate finally managed to speak out a sentence. The blonde pulled the brunette close to her and gave her a soft kiss. The two left after Bella gave both her 'parents' hugs and kisses and they got into the car.

Kate pulled out of the house and made her way out towards the mountains. Kate kept glancing sideways noticing the anxious mess that was her mate in the seat next to her. She placed her hand on the warm knee beside her to stop it bouncing.

"Whats wrong Bells?" Kate asked as she pulled into a parking lot for a national park. "Bella why are you so anxious?" Bella looked over and made eye contact with her girlfriend and shook her head. "Whats wrong? Use your words like a big girl babe."

Bella just rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top of Kates and smiled softly. "I'm… im worried that I'm not good enough…" She finally muttered looking down at their joint hands. Kate just sighed and brought their hands up together to kiss Bella's hand.

"Bella love, you are exactly what I need. Now, lets go, throw your jacket on and wait here." Kate got out of the car and had a blanket wrapped around Bella's shoulders as soon as the human had stepped out of the car. She scooped the human up. "Tuck your head into my neck babe."

Bella raised her eyebrow but tucked her head into the vampires neck, she suddenly felt a cold wind against her legs and shivered slightly. "Where are we going?" She muttered into the diamond hard skin. Kate just hummed as she slowed her run down and came to a slow stop. Bella lifted her head up and gasped when she realized where they were.

The vampire had brought them up to the top of the mountain where Kate had set up a fireside picnic. Right in the middle was a little firepit that had a small but warm fire burning. Beside the pit there was a couple blankets laid out covered in pillows, small bundles of blankets folded up beside them, on the blanket was a little picnic basket.

Kate placed Bella down on her feet, the human went over to the blankets, knelt down and opened the basket. Inside was a small steak dinner just for her. She looked up with a small smile to see Kate standing beside the fire pit holding a small bouquet of roses. "Babe… this is amazing."

Kate chuckled softly and sat down next to Bella who had shifted so she was leaning against the pillows. The vampire opened the basket and pulled the food out for the human, Bella sat up and ate the food sighing happily. "Camren is a god in the kitchen. I swear." Kate just laughed in response, wrapping her arms around the humans waist.

"Bella, I love that you assume Carmen made the food at not me." Bella looked over at her mate with her eye brow quirked up with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh are you trying to take credit? In the 2 months we have known each other, I have never seen you in the kitchen once except to watch me eat." Kate rolled her eyes sitting back crossing her arms with a little pout. "Awe babe did you actually cook it?" Kate nodded slightly glancing over at Bella.

"I mean Carmen helped but I did as much as I could…" Bella grinned and leaned over, kissing the blondes nose.

"Its amazing babe. Thank you so much!" Bella said, Kates pout quickly grew back into a smile and she wrapped her arms around Bellas waist again.

The two teachers spent a couple of hours talking and watching the fire. Around 10 pm, Bella, who had many blankets laid over her started shivering. Kate looked up and gasped. "It's snowing!" Kate looked around, over at Bella who was looking at the sky in shock. "Let's get you home babe."

Kate quickly scooped the human up in her arms and had Bella in the front seat of her car, the heat blasting, wrapped in blankets, Kate ran up the mountain and grabbed the stuff left at the top and tucked them into the trunk. She got in the car and looked over at Bella. "You good babe?" Bella nodded and pulled the blanket off of her.

"Nice and toasty. We should head home babe. We both had school in the morning." Kate nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway. "Do you wanna stay over?" Bella asked perking up slightly towards the vampire.

Kate smiled wide and nodded. "I would love too." The two of them got out of the car when they arrived at Bella's house and made their way inside. Bella went upstairs and changed into some warm pj's and crawled into bed. Kate laid down beside the human, after changing into some comfy clothes of Bellas.

"I like cuddling to you when I have warm clothes and pjs on. You keep me the exact right temperature." Bella noted as she buried into Kates arms with a small yawn. Kate chuckled and ran her fingers through Bella's brown curls. Before long the human had fallen asleep.

When Bella woke up the next morning, she was alone in her bed, her alarm blaring on her phone. She turned the alarm off and crawled out of bed and into the shower. She heard someone knock on the door and called to let themselves in knowing it was a vampire of either coven. By the time she was out of the shower and making her way downstairs the visitor had made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Bella peeked over at the visitor and squealed when she saw who it was. Jacob Black was laying on her couch out cold. The man jumped up hearing the squeal and looked over at the human. "Bells!" Bella jumped into the mans arms and hugged him tightly, the man giving her a gentle squeeze in return.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" She asked as she let go of the man.

"What? I can't come to visit my best friend?"

"Well yo haven't before now."

"I missed you, ya freakshow." Jake said bumping her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee. "Bells why does your house reek like leeches?"

"Oh yeah that… well I kind of have a girlfriend who happens to be a vampire." Bella said as they both heard a knock on the door. Bella called come in and two blonde vampires walked into the room. Kate walked over to her girlfriend, squeezed her wiast and kissed her temple.

"Babe who is this?"

"Jacob. Hes been my best friend since forever."

"Nice to meet you Jacob. I'm Kate Denali and this is my sister Irina." The two shook hands swiftly and started to talk. Jake thought nothing of these two vampires until Rosalie and Emmett showed up at the house.

"Bells were gonna be missing PE and figured we would give you our not-" Emmett stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jacob leaning against the counter talking to Irina.

"Mutt…"

"Leech… why are you here?" Jacob looked over at the blonde vampire then over at Bella who just shrugged and took the note from Rosalie's hand.

"Thanks Rosie. You guys all still coming for game night tomorrow?" The blonde Cullen turned around to face the gym teacher.

"Oh yeah. We- Em, Esme and Carlisle and I are all going hunting in Canada for 2 days. Youll still have Alice and Jasper in class." Bella nodded as she packed her lunch bag into her bag.

"Sounds good."

"HEY!" Jacob yelled to get everyones attention. Bella turned to face the man with a confused look on her face. "You swore you were never going to interact with the Cullens ever again?" Bella just shrugged in response and looked over at the vmapires in the room who were all glancing back and forth between the two. "Rina we gotta get to school. I have to set up for the beep test today."


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys, sorry for how long it took for me to update. I've been having a pretty bad depressive episode. I'm on the end of it and getting better and even just started a new online school. I really hope to get back to writing more as its a very calming thing for me. Can you guys leave comments and ideas!_

* * *

Bella sat in Kate's classroom as Bella ate lunch, surrounded by Kate, Irina, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. "So, you swore you would never see us again hmm?" Alice asked, leaning against Jasper who was sat on one of the desks. Bella just rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her salad.

"I was 18. I was hurt. Jake was comforting." She said as Kate shifted underneath her in her chair, placing her chin on Bella's shoulder. "I needed to vent, and you abandoned me." The human said non chalantly causing both the Cullen couples to flinch. Alice leaned her head farther back into Jasper closing her eyes.

The empath shifted, pulling Alice to be sitting on his lap. Jasper chuckled as he felt some emotions coming from Bella. "You put a real good wall up but you're opening up again Bells." Bella turned to look at the blonde Texan across the desk from her.

"You know you can talk to us about what happened right? We'll listen." Bella turned to face Irina then back at Alice.

"I don't need to talk about it though. I'm completely okay." The brunette muttered shoving the bun in her mouth taking a huge bite. She looked over at Irina who was just staring at her as if her head was on fire. "What?" She asked through the food in her mouth.

"Did Carlisle not tell you to stop eating gluten until the results of your bloodwork come in?" Bella looked down at the bun in her hand and groaned. She swallowed the bite she had taken and chucked the remaining bun at the blonde vampire's head.

"I really hope I don't have Celiac disease. I would miss buns and pasta to much."

"They have gluten free versions of those though." The math teacher pointed.

"But have you ever tasted them? They taste like cardboard." Bella said looking at the two students in the classroom. All three teachers simultaneously as the bell rang to start a new period. "I'll see you guys later." She muttered as she packed her lunch kit back up and shoved it into her bag.

Later that day, Bella found herself sitting in the Denali's living room on the floor squished between Emmett and Irina as the three of them played Call of Duty. She looked up when she heard the front door open and close and she heard Carlisle's voice calling her name.

"In here Carlisle!" She called beckoning the blonde doctor to the room. "What's up?" She asked chucking her remote to Kate to take over her place in the game.

"I have the results back. I'm sorry to say Bells but you do have celiac disease…" He said fading his sentence off making Bella tilt his head basically asking him 'and what?' with her eyes. "Due to your celiac disease… it looks like you may have lymphoma… it's a common type of cancer to get when you have undiagnosed celiac disease and spend your life eating gluten."

Bella's face went white and she felt her head spinning. When she finally got her sense back, she turned to face her mate and best friend who had sat beside her. "Cancer… I may have cancer…" She pulled her knees up to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to ward off a panic attack. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon beside her helped as she felt Esme wrap her arms around the human's shoulders and allowed the human to lean into her.

"You are going to be fi-"

"Change me." The human cut her mother off mid-sentence and looked around at her family. "It can't do anything if I'm changed! The venom will kill the cancer!" She looked at her mother with her eyes wide. "You promised!"

Esme looked down at her daughter then back over at Kate who looked a little apprehensive. "I did Kate… I will do it if you won't… but right now… in the middle of the year…"

"I can quit its fine! I'll say I'm quitting and moving for treatments!" Bella looked at Kate with her eyes wide, her voice full of panic. "It's so easy to find a replacement for PE teachers. I can just stay in the house! You live far enough away from everything no one will come looking for me!" Bella quickly whipped her head around to look at Esme then at Tanya. "Please!"

"NO!" Bella jumped in the caramel haired vampires' arms as she heard the front door break down and a tall wolf like creature entered the room growling.

"Jake you don't understand! I have to!" She pleaded with the wolf as she walked over to him. "I'm going to get changed anyways… there's no point in prolonging it… I'd rather be changed now then be changed when I'm dying from cancer…" With that the wolf stopped growling and tilted its head. He quickly left the room and came back in as a human again.

"Cancer…?" He asked looking at his former best friend in front of him.

"She may have Lymphoma… it's a side effect of her celiac disease…" Carlisle explained, placing his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jacob, you and I need to go talk." The wolf looked over at the doctor and nodded briskly. The two men were outside talking right away.

Bella looked over at Carmen, Tanya and Eleazar who looked like they were in shock. "Can vampires go into shock?" She asked looking over at her siblings. They all shook their heads. "Then why do they look like they are? Guys snap out of it!" She snapped her fingers in front of the tree vampires faces. They quickly shook their heads and looked up at the human.

"You were so calm… that wolf was the same size as a horse, and you were so calm…"

Bella just rolled her eyes and sat back down on Esme's lap. "That was Jake. He's a shapeshifter. He has it under control except when he gets really angry." They all just looked around at the Cullen's who just laughed and shrugged their shoulders. Bella then turned back to Kate and raised her eyebrows at the blonde. "Any news on changing me? Because I know mum will do it for me." She felt Esme's body stiffen then realized what she had said. "I- I didn't- I'm sorry…" She muttered.

Esme just wrapped her arms around the human and hugged her tightly. "There is nothing to be sorry about Bells. I love hearing you call me that." She laughed slightly when Bella jokingly wiped her forehead off with her hand making a 'whew' sound. Kate took both of Bella's hands into her own with a small smile on her face.

"B. I would love to change you." The humans face light up as she launched herself into the vampire's arms with an oomph. "We can do it this weekend. I'll make sure everything is completely set up. T come help?" The blonde looked up at their coven leader, the other blonde nodded and the two were off to work.

Bella looked over at her family, she felt a familiar bile rise up into her throat and before she could move, the vomit flew out of her mouth and on to the hardwood floor underneath her. She felt a hand on her back and then notice the chunks going into a bucket that magically appeared under her. By the time she was done, the floor under the bucket had been cleaned and there was a small glass of water beside her.

"The gluten is really hitting you hard huh babe?" Rosalie asked as she rubbed the humans back soothingly. The vampire didn't get a response except for a small grumble. Esme laughed as she watched the brunette lean into the blonde.

Carlisle walked back into the living a few minutes later to see Bella, Rosalie and Esme curled up on the couch watching a movie. The doctor smiled and sat beside his wife on the couch, the woman leaned into her husband as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

The four sat in the living room until the human started to drift off in the blonde vampires arms, before any of them could react, Kate was already in the living room gently taking the human into her arms and carrying her up into her room and tucking her into her bed. The vampire crawled in beside her and cuddled up, enjoying the warmth that the human still provided.

Kate stared down at her mate and tried to picture the sleeping human as a vampire like her. Unlike Edward, Kate had no hesitation of "stealing Bella's soul". Her hesitation more came from missing this. The cuddles while the human sleeps, the brunette's head buried into the blonde's neck, her warm breath on Kates neck. She would miss the human tripping over her own shoelaces during gym class. She would miss the husky voice Bella had when she first woke up in the morning.

Of course, Kate had a feeling that what Bella knew about vampires was a little off as she had heard some of the stuff Edward would say he had told Bella to keep her from wanting to join him. Kate couldn't even finish that thought as the idea made the vampire feel sick to her stomach for the first time since she had been turned. Kate heard some rustling about downstairs and felt the human stirring her arms. She glanced at the clock and groaned internally.

She stormed downstairs to see Emmett and Jasper holding Edward back. The bronze haired teen looking wild. Kate grabbed the teen by the arm and drug him outside, out of Bella's hearing range. "What the hell do you think you are doing Edward?" Kate hissed directly into Edwards face.

Edward growled deep in his chest. "Kate, let me see my mate. She will NOT be changed. Especially by you. It's disgusting. Girls belong to men. Not to other women. It's wrong." Kate took a deep breath, doing her best to not swing at the teen in front of her.

"Bella is upstairs sleeping Edward. I don't know if you know this or not, but humans need to sleep and they tend to sleep between 10 pm and 6 am and as its currently 2 am, I would rather you NOT wake Bella up right now. Also, I will not hear you talk about Bella and me that way. She is MY mate. She can even feel it as a human. All she felt with you was fear and oppression. I allow Bella to be open and be free. To hang out with people that are not me. She has gained a strong relationship with Rosalie because I don't try to hold her back and don't let her hang out with anyone."

"What Bella and I are is not up to you or your beliefs. We are happy and content. I will be changing her this weekend to keep her from getting and having to fight cancer. If she wants to be with me forever than I will give her that. If she wants to move on from me and be with you and grow old as you never age than I will give her that. What happens to Bella will be her choice. Not mine. Not yours. Do you understand me?" The blonde vampire hissed at the bronze haired teen who seemed to have shrunk about 6 sizes.

That is until, he got a sudden bout of courage and pounced on to the blonde in front of him. As Kate was not expecting it, she was flung backward, Edward landing on top of her. Before the boy could get a swing in, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Eleazar were holding the teen on the ground on his back while Tanya and Irina helped their sister to her feet. Before any words were spoken, Esme had stepped in front of the teen with a look of pure seething anger in her eyes.

"You will NEVER speak of Kate or Bella in that way again. Do you understand me?" Esme seethed, spitting venom into the teens face. Edward just let out a sharp bark of laughter at the mother figure.

"You're not my mother, Esme." He sneered staring at the woman in front of her. "In fact, you are no one's mother. You couldn't even keep your own son alive. What gives you the right to be a mother to anyone?!" Edward quickly regretted his words as he saw Esme stumble backwards, her eyes welling up with venom that would never fall. He started to sputter out an apology before he was slammed to the ground by a pissed of Jasper.

"You have no right Edward. You can leave. Now. NEVER come back around us again." Edward stared up at the Texan, who with the moonlight hitting his scars made him look even more menacing than before. The 17-year-old was quickly on his feet staring at Carlisle with a pleading look but got nothing but a cold hard stare back at him.

"Carlisle… you know I didn't mean it… come on… you're going to choose all of these people over me? Your longest companion?" But despite Edwards pleading he got nothing in return aside from Carlisle turning his back to the boy and walking over to his mate. The Cullen family all turned around to face Esme, leaving Edward seeing nothing but backs.

Esme meanwhile had taken to staring at the ground at her feet, her eyes dull. "Esme, love, look at me please?" Carlisle pleaded with his wife, taking her chin and lifting it up to face him, he got nothing from her eyes. He choked out a sob and pulled the woman into his arms and muttered small nothings to her.

Everyone, including Esme, looked up as they heard the front door open. Bella stood on the step of the house, wrapped in a blanket, her eyes trained to Esme, who quickly shook her head and put a small smile on her face. "Bella love… what are you doing up?" The normal soothing voice of the woman sounded dull and monotone.


	9. Chapter 9

_hey guys. im really excited about this update! i really was feeling inspired to continue! Leave a comment and let me know what else you want!_

* * *

Bella took a step down from the deck. She walked over to Esme, still half asleep and wrapped her arms around the motherly vampires neck. "Mum… please don't listen to dickward. You may not biologically be my mother but you are everything I need and want." Esme wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and kissed the human on her temple.

The human than turned around and saw Edward standing there, staring at her. She took a step towards the man, the blanket fell off her shoulders as she jabbed the man in his chest. "You need to leave us all alone. You need to learn how to have fucking manners Edward. How dare you say that to mom! She has done nothing but care for you and love you yet you treat like garbage. You know what? You are the garbage Edward."

I hate how you walk around thinking you are the only person who matters in this world. Guess what! You aren't! You are NOTHING. I'm this" She held her fingers an inch apart "fucking close to allowing Jasper to rip your head off! I don't know why you think you are so goddamn important. If you don't leave right now and never come back I can personally guarantee, when I am changed I will hunt you down."

I will find you and I WILL rip you limb from limb and slowly light you on fire so you can watch your body burn. Do NOT try and act all innocent. I know how much your words can hurt as you shut me down so hard that I gave up. I wanted to die. I jumped off a goddamn cliff. Fuck off." The human had spat in the mans face, she then turned and stormed back inside. Edward watched Bella storm off and ran into the forest.

Bella went inside, being followed by the rest of the vampires. She turned around when she heard Esme call her name quietly behind her. "Bella… did you… did… did you really jump off a cliff?" She heard a small sob break out of the womans chest as she was quickly engulfed in a hug from the mother. "Bella… sweetie… no…" Bella sighed and hugged the vampire tightly and shook her head.

"I did but it was for fun… I didn't try and kill myself… but I wasn't doing super smart things for a while…" Esme let out a sigh of relief and tightened her arms around Bella ever so slightly. "Mum… I love you…" Esme pulled back from the hug and cupped Bella's face.

"I love you two sweetheart… please don't ever forget that…" Esme kissed the humans forehead and wiped away a few of the tears on her face. "But… its late and you should be asleep. Let's get you back to bed hmm?" Bella choked out a laugh and nodded. She followed the vampire up the stiars and into her mates bed. Bella curled up under the blanket and she was out before her head hit the pillow.

Kate meanwhile was downstairs pacing back and forth, running her hands through her hair. She grabbed her hair and started pulling it out. "Kate breath… he's gone. He wont hurt her anymore."

Kate whipped around and glared at her coven leader and sister. "I'm not worried about him hurting her because if you didn't see that out there she can handle his shit. Im pissed that he would say something like that to someone who is so sweet and caring like Esme." Esme placed her hand on Kates shoulder.

"Kate… please don't be mad for me. Right now you should be upstairs with your mate." Kate turned to face Esme then shook her head.

"No… I need to go hunting…" Before anyone could say anything the blond tore off out of the house and into the forest. Irina turned to face her other sister and sighed.

Carlisle walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We should head home for a bit hmm love?" Esme nodded leaning into her husband, suddenly feeling exhausted. The other Cullen children followed their 'parents' lead and also made their way back to their house.

* * *

It wasn't until 10 am the next morning that any of the Denali's heard from any one. Bella made her way downstairs, wrapped in a blanket. "Where's Kate?" She asked quietly looking around the room. The others all shrugged their shoulders. Bella sighed and went upstairs. She quickly pulled on her own clothes an grabbed her purse. She made her way back down the stairs and was quietly out the door and in her car heading back to her house.

She pulled into the driveway of her house and unlocked her door, took a step inside and closed the door locking it behind her. She sighed leaning against her door and slammed her hed back into the door closing her eyes.

* * *

The following week was an odd one as Bella went to work on her own, didn't speak to Irina at all. Kate meanwhile just didn't show up for work at all that week. It was Friday before Irina finally came up to Bella in her office during lunch. She opened the door and stood in the doorframe crossing her arms. "Alright Swan. What is going on with you?"

Bella looked up from her salad then back down and shoved another bite in her mouth. Irina groaned and walked over to Bella. She took the fork out of Bella's hand and moved the salad out of her reach. "Why won't you talk? After Saturday night no one has heard from you, Kate or Esme and were all worried. Even the Cullen kids and Carlisle haven't managed to make Esme talk." The gym teacher just sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"I don't know Ri… I don't know whats going on…" She looked up at the English teacher, her eyes looking lost as hell. "I'm fine… my stomach has just been bugging me as I get used to my new diet…" The bell rang for the next period to start and Bella stood. "Look ill come over tomorrow to talk okay?" Irina just sighed and nodded.

* * *

That night, Bella was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as thoughts ran through her head like crazy. She decided she wasn't going to get any sleep that night so she threw on warm clothes and got in her car. She drove down to a little path, the northern lights shining to help her see along with a flashlight. She walked until she couldn't anymore which ended up being a good thing as she had walked to the edge of a cliff. She sat down, dangling her legs over the ledge and stared down at the icy water below her.

"I'm not good enough… what if Edward is right?" The brunette put her face in her hands as a sob broke through and wracked her body. Before another sob could escape, she shook off the feeling and laid down on the grass underneath and looked up at the northern lights in the sky. She didn't know how long she was laying there for. All she remembered was waking up to someone calling her name. She sat up quickly and whipped around. She squinted her eyes and could faintly make out the outline of Emmett walking owards her.

The bulky vampire quickly wrapped his jacket around the shivering human and scooped her up. "Bells! What are you doing out here?" Bella just laid her head against the bear mans chest and closed her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a hike…"

"Why did you sit on the edge of the cliff?! Do you know how stupid that is? You could have fallen!" Bella just sighed and buried farther into the vampire. He wa quickly at the Cullen house which happened to be the closest and had her laid down on the couch covered in blankets. She noticed him quietly whisper to Carlisle who just nodded, patted his back and crouched in front of the human.

"Hey Carlisle…" The human said quietly turning her head to face him. "What's going on dude?"

The blonde doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Isabella why would you go for a walk in the middle of the night in November in Alaska? That was a really silly thing to do. You're lucky you were wearing good warm clothes." Bella didn't respond, she just shrugged and curled up on her side yawning. "Go to sleep Bella."

The human fell asleep rather quickly but not before she saw Esme step behind Carlisle with a blank expression. "Hey mommy… I love you…" She heard a small sigh and felt Esme's hand run through her hair as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up to the smell of coffee. She sat up and looked around the room she was in. She noticed some art on the wall and walked up to it. She noted that the artists name was Esme's and the painting was of a family. She recognized all her siblings and even her parents. She then noticed the brunette standing between Alice and Emmett. "I did that after we left…" Bella whipped around to see Esme standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

Bella stared at the caramel haired vampire as she looked in her eyes, noting how dark they were. "When was the last time you hunted mum?" Bella said. "Also… is that me?" Esme nodded and walked over to the human.

"Over a week… Bella what were you doing outside last night? Why were you at a cliff?" Bella bit her lip looking down at her feet. When she didn't respond Esme took her chin in her hand and raised Bella's face to look at her. "What are you doing love? Talk to me?"

"I was… I don't know… Edward's words got to me more than I thought they would… then I woke up and you and Kate were just gone… I haven't seen her in a week… she realized that Edward was right… she doesn't want me anymore… she's not going to change me and it's happening again… I wasn't trying to hurt myself though… I swear… I just needed to walk and I don't know how I ended up there…" Bella just sighed and sat on the bed closing her eyes.

"Oh bella… im sorry I left without saying goodbye… I messed up that…" Esme sat beside her daughter and pushed the curls out of her face. "But I promise you that it is not happening again. I can't speak for Kate but I am not going to leave you again. Why don't we go downstairs so you can eat something." Bella just nodded and followed the vampire down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She saw Alice sitting at the counter staring at her laptop, when the pixie heard Bella enter the room she jumped up and ran over to the human and wrapped her arms around her hugging her. "Bella… please don't do that again! I was so worried when Emmett came home from hunting holding you! I love you and can't lose you again!" Bella wrapped her arms around her best friend and buried her head into the vampires shoulder.

"I love you too Ali… you won't lose me again. I'm sorry I scared all of you so much. I just wasn't thinking." Alice smiled, content with Bella's words and sat back at the counter patting the seat beside her which is where a bowl of oatmeal sat with a cup of coffee. **(AN: don't at me about the oatmeal. There are plenty of celiac approved brands out there.) **"Oh food!"

She sat beside her best friend and ate the warm food, feeling the warmth of the oatmeal and coffee warm her body as she ate. Esme walked to the other side of the counter and leaned against it with a small smile on her lips. Carlisle walked into the room and smiled, wrapping his arms around Esme from behind, placing his chin on Esme's shoulder.

When the human finished the food she sat back on the chair and looked around the kitchen. "Its so similar to the place in Forks." Carlisle chuckled as he cleaned the dishes the human left. "What are you guys doing today?" Bella asked looking over at the paternal vampire.

"We're deciding if you are going to move in here or into the Denali's house." When Bella shot him a look he just shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella but as of right now you can't be alone. Especially with that little stunt you pulled last night. Plus within in the next few days I assume someone will be changing you unless you don't want that anymore?"

Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her knotty curls. "Of course I will still want that. But who's going to do it cause clearly Kate isn't going to. She doesn't even want to see me anymore." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her then shook his head.

"Either I or esme will change you if you would like however I can tell you that Kate does want you still." Bella just rolled her eyes. She got up and went upstairs to change into some clothes that Esme had left her on her bed. When she came back down she plopped down on the couch with Emmett as the man was playing a video game.

* * *

A couple hours later, Irina and Tanya walked into the Cullens house to hear Bella and Emmett in a full out war in the living room playing Call of Duty.

"Die bambi die!"

"Eat my dust bear man!"

"I will catch up to you!"

"In your dreams sparkle boy."

The last sentence made Emmett stop, look over at Bella who just raised an eyebrow, turned back to the tv and saw Bella throw a grenade, giving herself a huge advantage in the game. Irina laughed sitting on the couch crossing her legs watching the two fight. Tanya just rolled her eyes, flicked Emmett in the head to get his attention.

"Your wife has been calling you for an hour sparkle man." Emmett looked up at the blonde as his eyes widened. "Youre in for it." The bulky vampire ran into the garage with a look of pure fear on his face. Bella laughed as her character won the game and she looked up at the two sisters.

"Whats up T?" Bella asked as she got up from the floor and flopped down on the armchair looking at the coven leader.

"We need to talk about your change and where it will take place." Bella just groaned and flopped her head back against the back of the chair as Kate took a step into the living room with a sheepish look on her face. Bella looked up at the noise and her eyes widened. She jumped up and ran into the blondes arms, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Kate! Where did you go?! Why did you leave?" The human pulled back looking into the golden eyes of her mate. Kate wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and kissed the human. Bella fell into mush in the vampires arms as she kissed her back. When Kate pulled away she had a smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sorry I left Bella. I was scared that you agreed with Edward and my go to reaction is to run so I did. I came back this morning and got smacked in the head by my sisters into seeing the truth and that it might have hurt you." Bella just leaned in and kissed the vampire again.

"It's okay Katie… im excited that you're back." Kate grinned and scooped her up an sat down on the couch, holding the human in her arms as the human just curled up into her mate. "Katie will you change me please?" Kate nodded kissing her head.

"Of course babe. We have it all set up for tomorrow." Bella just nodded and looked over at the tv as Irina put on a movie as Esme and Carlisle settled down beside the blonde sister.

* * *

The next day had Bella sitting at the Denali house eating her last breakfast. In Kate's room, Carlisle and Eleazar were setting up everything they would need for Bella's change. Kate had her arms wrapped around Bella's neck kissing her neck. When Bella finished her meal she looked up at her mate with a small look of fear in her eyes. "Love. Why are you so scared?"

"What if it hurts more than I think? What if something goes wrong and I end up dying…" Bella could feel Kate stiffen behind her before she was turned around in the chair.

"Isabella nothing is going to go wrong. We have everything set up perfectly and you will be more than okay. It is going to hurt, I'm not going to lie but I will be by your side the whole time." Bella just nodded and took a deep breath as Kate kissed her temple. Bella then looked up as her siblings all came in and gave her a hug. As Bella made her way upstairs she was stopped right outside Kate's room by Esme who just wrapped her arms around Bella quickly and kissed her temple.

"I'll see you soon love." Bella just nodded as Carmen then kissed her temple. She stepped into the bedroom and took a deep breath looking at Carlisle who just nodded, kissed her temple and made his way out of the room leaving Bella and Kate alone.

"Ready love?"

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

_I know i promised for a super long chapter this update but honestly i'm really not doing great mentally and trying to put my mental health first which isnt working very well. I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter for now as i try and finish my final project for my teaching assistant degree. Thanks for all the kind comments and concerns. Ill keep you guys posted._

* * *

Burning. That was it. That was all she could feel. A small trickle of ease started in her toes. An almost numbness to the pain coursing through her whole body. The numbness slowly making its way up her body more and more, now starting in her finger tips and making its way up her arms. The pain almost stopped, just in her chest now. She felt a stronger burn in her heart as she heard her heart pounding, sounding like it might take off at any moment.

Then silence.

She felt a hand laying in hers, a small weight she just realized did not move at all while she was out. She opened her eyes, noting every small detail she could all of a sudden see. The dust particles flying through the air. Every grain of wood in the ceiling. The cracks in corner of the walls where they met the roof.

She could smell a strong scent of cinnamon and orange. Her head whipped around, much faster than she meant to do so, to face her left where she saw Kate, sitting beside her, her now amber eyes focused directly on her. She saw a small line of worry on her mates forehead as she looked her newly born mate up and down. Bella quickly sat up, her hand ripping from Kates as she grinned.

"Bella… you look… wow…" Her blonde mate managed to stutter out before Bella had launched herself into her arms causing the blonde to stumble backwards laughing. "Love… youre a little stronger than me at the moment." The only reply she got was Bella loosening her arms slightly.

It took about 15 minutes for Bella to finally release her mate and look her up and down. "Kate… wow… you look beyond amazing…" Kate chuckled and pushed a brown curl out of Bella's face. She looked into her mates red eyes and smiled as she saw the little sparkle that was so much like her. Bella quickly had her hand on her neck. "Woah… my throat…" Kate just smiled and took her mates hand in hers.

The two made their way downstairs and out the door before Bella could even process it. She followed the love of her life into the forest. As they ran, Isabella looked around and realized she could see every little detail in the forest. She saw each little strand of spiders webs, the minute details in a knot in the tree. She also realized how flawlessly she could run through a dense forest without tripping, her old klutzy self would for sure have fallen and cracked her head open 30 KM ago.

Bella noticed Kate had come to a stop so she quickly stopped, narrowly missing crashing into the blonde. "Why did we stop K?" Kate just raised her hand to silence her, that's when Bella noticed she could hear a heartbeat, or rather 2. One much stronger than the other. She followed the sound to a clearing where she saw a deer however that's not what caught her attention.

In the middle of the clearing, Bella caught a glimpse of bright blue hair, upon further inspection she recognized the girl as one her students in the highschool. She was sitting against a rock reading a book. That's when the smell hit her. The smell that made her feel a thirst she had never felt before in her life. A burning in her throat that could only be fixed by the most amazing smelling ambrosia in her life.

She noticed that she was sort of floating towards the girl and suddenly stopped herself causing her to step on a branch. The student whipped her head around and met eyes with the bright red eyes of her gym teacher. "Miss Swan? Why are your eyes so red?!" Bella closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at the student again.

"I'm wearing contacts for a costume…" The brunette murmured looking over her shoulder noticing her girlfriend who was stood right outside the clearing, her eyes wide in disbelief as she watched her newly born mate talk to a human. "You should get home Maddison… its getting late and im sure your parents are wondering where you are." The teen just nodded and quickly shoved her book in her bag and made her way out of the clearing on a well marked path.

Kate whipped over to the brunette who turned to look at her blond mate. She then heard the heartbeat of what she believed to be that of a deer and carefully stalked the sound. She pounced on the animal and quickly finished it off. When she finished, she looked up at the blond, her mouth covered in blood, her shirt now bearing a large rip down the side. "Better."

Bella cocked her head to the side as she watched her mate process everything that had just happened. Kate slowly walked up to Bella and took her hand. "That was beyond amazing love… you just accidently walked to a human, stopped from feeding on her, had a conversation with her, let her leave than drank a deer." Bella smiled and wiped her mouth clean then leaned in and kissed Kate lightly.

The two ventured back to the house at a human pace talking. When Bella pushed open the front door she was tackled into a hug by Esme who had a giant grin plastered on her face. "Bella! I'm so glad you're back! Wow! You look amazing love!" Bella smiled and hugged the mother back.

"Thanks Esme… im kind of a mess from hunting though…" She admitted quietly.

"It was amazing! We ran into one of our students in the clearing and Bella had a conversation with her then went and drank a deer without a single thought of attacking the girl!" Kate flew into a conversation with Carlisle and Eleazar about the whole situation. Bella just sat on the couch sinking into hoping to be swallowed by it. Just because she was a vampire now did not mean she liked the attention.

Esme sat beside her brunette daughter and wrapped an arm around her. "That is amazing Bells…" She muttered quietly. Had Isabella still been human, she would for sure be bright red. Alice plopped down on the other side of Bella and just drapped her legs over the brunette's lap.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow you and I could do some online shopping? I mean we could all use a wardrobe upgrade anyways." She said non-chalantly while scrolling through her phone. "OH! Or we could finally binge watch all those hallmark Christmas movies!" Bella stared at Kate for a few minutes before shaking herself out of her shocked state and laughed at the little pixie.

"Sure Alice. The corny Christmas movie binges sound amazing." Alice just nodded and laid her head down in Jaspers lap who had sat beside her. Bela glanced at Jasper and winced when she noticed all the bite marks on his arms. She then internally slapped herself and glanced up at the Texan through her eyelashes. "Sorry Jazz… didn't mean to stare…"

The blonde man just laughed and shook his head. "It's fine Bells. That's most peoples reactions to the scars for the first time. At least you apologized." He said in his southern drawl. Bella just smiled and leaned back into Esme's arm.

The whole family acted as if it was just another day. Esme and Carmen had made a decision together and told everyone else as this was the best way to do it for Bella. They knew that she didn't like attention or felt comfortable with everyone asking her a bunch of questions.

It was a few days later when Bella received a call she never thought she would. A call from her mother who hadn't contacted her in years. She answered the call tentatively. "Hello?"

"Bella? Its mom!" Bella just hummed in response as she already knew that. "I wanted to call and check up on you… I know I haven't been in touch the last few years. Life has been kind of hectic here with Phils injury and everything." Bella barely paid attention to a thing her mom said as she focused in on the sound of grounding teeth coming from Rosalies direction.

"Yeah mom. Its nice to talk to you too… things are fine… no I don't have a boyfriend…" That's when Bella got up and made her way outside. "Mom… im never going to have a boyfriend… no not because I don't want one… because I'm gay mom… I have an amazing girlfriend." There was silence on the phone line.

"Oh… well it was nice speaking to you Isabella. I hope you and your… partner are happy." The stiffness in her tone made Bella flinch.

"Mom… do you… why…"

"I will not have my daughter being a dyke and ruining her own life. If you choose to be that way then fine but don't expect anything from me. No phone calls. No Christmas cards and I will for sure not be at your wedding." Then all bella heard was a deafining silence coming from her phone.

The brunette looked down at her hands as the phone tumbled out of them and on to the grass. She fell to her knees and let her face fall into her hands as she felt tearless sobs wrack through her body. She then felt two strong arms around her carrying her inside the house away from what was slowly becoming a snowy day. She took a big whiff and noted the smell of cinnamon and orange and allowed herself to relax fully into her mates arms. She felt at peace, like she could finally breath again as Kate just sat on their bed and held a still shaking Bella.

After about an hour of silence, Isabella was finally able to sit up and look at her mate in the eyes. She was able to take a deep breath. "Are you alright Bells?" She asked pushing curls out of her pale face. Her now dull Amber eyes just blinked back at the warm honey ones. "Are you alright? What happened on the phone with your mother?" Bella just shook her head and looked down at their hand intertwined on her lap.

She was silent as she made her downstairs and curled up in between Carlisle and Esme on the couch. The couple, shocked, looked down at her then up at Kate before pulling the brunette into their arms. Kate stood at the doorway, her head tilted staring at her mate curled up in the couples arms. Carlisle looked up her.

"What happened?"

"I'm not to sure…"


	11. Update and need help!

Hey guys! Im feeling some pretty rough writers block on this chapter! I'm not sure if I want to just speed up time a bit in this chapter or if i want to just drag on this time even though nothing is really happening. Some advice?


End file.
